Lost in the Echo
by Exar Kun IV
Summary: I'm pulled from my life and thrown into hell. Who knew that a universe I fell in love with would suck so much. I now have to fight to survive, and to find a reason to be alive. Guess i have to do I do what i do best. Endure, and tempt fate. No pairing yet. Just who i meet. Rated M. L/AC/V.
1. Chapter 1: Not a Dream

A/N

**Hi everyone. You all get a cookie just for even reading my work. This is my first time writing so…yeah… **

**This is Non canon, a SI and AU, so if you don't like that, again, stop reading. It will still have the main points of Mass Effect, but things will change as I see fit.**

**The BS disclaimers that I should put in: The Mass Effect series is the sole property of Bioware Corp. Any non OC character and major plot missions contained herein are also the property of Bioware. Blahblahblah...shutting up now.**

**Beta'd by Lazurman.**

**Beta'd by mivpus**

Ω Chapter I Not a Dream Ω

Love & Loss – TSFH (LitE main theme)

Yawning, I look down at the clock. Damn, it's already 11:30, what the hell? I start moving my thumbs even faster. I've got to kill this damn dragon fast. I hit the bumper to use my dragon voice to try and stun the big dragon that I'm fighting currently. Once I see that it worked, I go in for the attack with my sword, and I was rewarded with a cool kill scene. My character jumps on top of the dragon's head and drives her katana blade through the skull of the annoying lizard.

Smiling at my accomplishment, I jumped on my horse and opened the menu to save my game. I was about to turn off my Xbox when I heard something…buzzing? I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, but it quickly faded. Eh, must have been some damn asshole going around blaring their fucking music at full blast again. Shrugging, I let the thought slip from my mind. Shutting down my Xbox, I push myself off the couch and make my way to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror after I finish brushing my teeth, and I smiled. I ran my hand through my freshly cut hair; I'm glad that I bleached it again, I can't even picture what I would look like without it. I let out a chuckle as I thought how long I have been bleaching the top of my head. God, I think it's been going on for about ten years now. Guess I just like being different, and being tall helped, but with spiky blonde hair, I really stand out.

Finishing in the bathroom, I walk to the kitchen. Time to make my wife's lunch. Yes, I make her lunch for her. Heck, I do all the cooking in the house. Sometimes I hate doing it, but mostly I love it. I love food and I love to eat, so I guess it works out. Not that you could ever tell with the way I look.

After packing her lunch, I start cutting the carrot that I grabbed for the dog's bed time treat. That's when I hear the buzzing again, but this time it is louder and seems to be of a slightly different pitch than before. I walk out to the living room and once again, the buzzing fades. Odd, but it seemed like it was in my head. Walking to the window, I take a look outside to see if there was anything out there.

Nope, nothing. Damn, guess I really am going insane. Shaking my head and laughing to myself, I walk back into the kitchen to finish cutting the carrot.

As I open the door to my bedroom, I notice that my wife is already fast asleep. Smiling as I make my way to her side of the bed, leaning down, I kiss her gently on her forehead, getting a little mumble about zombies from her. I just have to laugh quietly as I tuck the covers around her.

I turn around to see my dog looking back at me, waiting oh so patiently for her nightly treats. I kneel down to give her a big hug around the neck. "I'm glad you're just a dog, Jaz, cuz if you were my daughter, you'd have me wrapped around your finger." As if she knows what I was saying, she licked me on my chin. Yeah, I can be a big softy.

Smiling I drop her treats on the floor beside her, I take off my day's clothes and get into bed. Whispering 'Good night baby' to my sleeping wife, I grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, plunging the room into darkness. Laying my head down on my pillow, I start thinking about the days of work ahead of me and frowned. God, I hate my job, and tomorrow is only Wednesday.

_Fuck._

Yawning, I close my eyes and begins to slowly drift off to sleep when the buzzing returns, starting low but it continues to climb in volume to the point that I think my ears are going to bleed. Sitting up, I grab my ears to try to stop the pain from entering them, but to no avail. I look over at my wife, and to my surprise, I see that she hasn't moved.

_That can't be right_

Reaching for my glasses, snagging them off the clock. Once I placed them on I twist myself out of bed struggling to stay upright, I made my way over to the window to look outside once more. Again, there was nothing out there but darkness.

Just when I thought that all of this could not get worse, the pitch changed to an ear piercing frequency. I clench my teeth in pain as the sound drills its way into my brain. I fell to my knees with tears seeping out of the corners of my eyes. "FUCK…MAKE IT STOP! "I scream.

Suddenly, it stops.

Still holding my head in my hands, I fall backward and flop onto my back. I squeeze my eyes close tightly as I start to feel the pain that had worked its way into my brain begin to fade. I open my eyes and lift my head to start getting up off the floor when I notice there was nothing around me. I see nothing; I mean absolutely nothing, just blackness. I don't see my walls, the ceiling, the floor, or my bed. Hell, I don't even think I'm in my house anymore, let alone my bedroom. What is going on? And where-?

"Sorry about the rude intrusion, Mr. Ziesel," a voice calls out from behind me.

I back up against…something, as I strained to see who the voice belonged to. Man, I did not realize how completely exhausted I am until now. It must have been from being bombarded by the sound waves that I have just endured. I just sit there as the figure of a man in a suit comes into view. Wait, he looks like…the G-man? What the hell?

"I realize that this may not be the most convenient time for introductions. I would have preferred a more…subtle way to engage this meeting, but the situation has forced us to move up our plans," the figure says, looking down at me.

"What the hell is going on, and why do you look like the G-Man from Half Life?" I reply as I get off my ass and struggle to stand.

"I have found out that using a figure that our associates recognize will make the transition easier to handle," he says as he looks himself over.

"So you pick the one character that is infamous for being linked to interplanetary, inter-dimensional, and parallel universe rips in time and space?" I state as calmly as I can as I try to gather some measure of composure. I know that I'm still in my boxers, but I think that is the least of my worries right now.

"Exactly." He points to me. "And yes, you can call me G-Man. It is easier than 'The Coordinator.' My…employer, if you will, has need of your abilities. That is why I am here," he finishes as he looks around at the darkness around us. Wait, did he just use finger quotes?

"What are you talking about...what abilities do I have that your employer could possibly want me for? And where the fuck are we?!" I demand as I wave my hands to indicate the darkness that we're surrounded by.

"In due time, Mr. Ziesel...all in due time. Let's just say your hour has come. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world...or galaxy as it may seem," he says as a slight curl comes to his lips.

"You know that you're not making any damn sense right? I-." My voice gets caught in my throat as a thought hits me. "I don't have any say in this...do I?"

"Correct...in the meantime, this is where I get off." I fall to my knees as my legs gave way from the shock and I watch the G-man disappear from view. "Time to embrace the future, Mr. Ziesel...and the uncertainty..."

Uncertainty? What the hell is he talking about? I put my hands on my head as I suddenly feel very light-headed. I fall over on my back once more as my head started to spin. I look up and I see the darkness fall around me as I slowly lose consciousness.

"Oh man," I grumble. "What a fucked up dream." I run my hands over my face as I start to wake up. I start to get the tight feeling in my shoulder that I get when I sleep too long. I stretch my arms over my head, only to have them hit a wall behind me. Not paying any mind to it, I looked over to my right to see what the time was, only to be greeted by even more darkness. I frown; _What the...great, a power outage._

Shrugging, I reach out to grab my glasses that were sitting on my clock. But instead of making contact with my clock, my hand hits a solid wall where my clock should've been. Ok, that's not right. Sitting up quickly, I slam my forehead into something cold and hard. Gripping my now pounding head, I fell back, only to hit the back of my head on the wall that was behind me, the wall which I completely forgot about._ Great… _

Wrapping my head in my arms and cursing, I roll to my left and fall off of the small bed, hitting the floor with a thud and a pained grunt;

"Ah, so the sleeping princess is now awake," I hear a gruff voice from above me say in what sounds like a thick accent of… something. Definitely not American… and not English either. I pull my head out of my arms and fight against the pain throbbing through my poor head. That's it… the next time I consider drinking before going to bed, I'm turning that ne down… funny, I don't remember drinking though. I look up to see the fuzzy image of a very haggard looking man. "The guards said to leave you be, but you woke me up...so screw 'em," he says, pointing a very large hand at me. Standing up quickly from the shock of this bear of a man threatening me, I place my hand against the wall as I feel the blood leave my head from standing up way too fast.

_Let's hope he's just in the mood for a chat… not anything violent…_

Shaking my head free from the floating feeling, I realize that my vision has become clearer, and I can start to make out this monster of a man as he starts to move. Towards me.

"Ehm… sorry about that… I should just let you go back to sleep now…" I say, trying to sound casual. Where's that fur-bag of a dog when you need her?

"Oh, I do not think that… is what we will be doing. I like to have fun… let's have fun." He says, reaching out towards me. _Russian… definitely Russian…_

So, I do the one thing I can think of in my panicked state. I quickly grab his head and slam it as hard as I can into the edge of the bed. Not letting go, I pull him off his bunk with all my strength and let him hit the floor.

I slowly back away from the man that's now lying face down on the ground in front of me. My head is still throbbing, but it has diminished slightly from the adrenaline now flowing in my veins. _Where am I? Who the hell is this? What's going-wait, the G-man...it wasn't a dream then… _

My thoughts are cut off by a new voice. "What the hell is going on in there?" Looking to where I think the voice is coming from, I am met by a blinding white light. Squinting my eyes to block out the light, I can make out a fairly well-built man in the door. Ok, memo to self, don't mess with him._ However… I did just mess with that other guy, and he was even bigger… no, better not tempt fate, or whatever it is they say…_

He stands there looking at me and then to the man on the floor, then back to me. Well, I think he's looking at me, can't tell with the helmet on. Following his gaze the best I can, I look back down and see a small pool of blood on the floor by the man's face. Ha, I must have broken his nose! Wait a minute I can see, but I don't have my glasses on...Cool, but ho...Focus! Looking back to the now aggravated guard, I shrug. "He slipped?"

I can hear him chuckle as he continued looking down. "Well, now that you're up, Dr. Sauiole wants to see you," he says as he looks back at me. Backing out of the door way, he waves his baton at me, motioning to me to follow. Not that I have much of a choice at this point, so I follow.

Walking out in to the hallway, I can see that all around me are dull-gray metal walls. There is a door about every eight feet, and security cameras every ten feet. _What the hell, am I in a fucking prison or something?_ Frowning, I watch as the other guard that was waiting out in the hall step in front of me to place my wrists in handcuffs of some sort.

Just great. Well, I don't think that this can get any worse than it is now...Well, at least I have pants on… do I have pants on? I quickly look down to make sure, breathing a sigh of relief when I see that I am actually wearing an orange jumpsuit. Not my color, but whatever.

As we walk down a few different hallways, we come to one that I see has a few large windows lined in it. When we get closer to them, I can see that they are overlooking a large room filled with people. From what I can tell, most are wearing the same thing as me: orange jumpsuits. But there are a few different colors; a few white, some blue, and some black. I wonder what the colors mean, genders perhaps? No… gangs… maybe? There are a few inmates walking around, but most are sitting in one of the many stationary chairs that are placed around the tables.

The lead guard stops as he notices a fight start down below, between two of the smaller occupants of the room, both in blue jumpsuits. I peer down at the fight below and discover the other inmates to be cheering on the two fighters, and are forming a ring around them to fight in. As I watch, I suddenly notice that the fighters are both girls. Strange that they would have both sexes in the same place.

"Dammit! This is Sergeant Ray, we have a fight in Common Room 4. It's 100 and 87 again. Will you guys get down there and split them up? And I thought I told you guys not to have them in the same room at the same time," I hear him say from behind me. _Hmm… great, so even the girls here are violent… great_

I turn to look at him as he continues talking. "Those two are going to kill each other and take half of the inmates with them," he said, shaking his head as he looks up from the conflict down below.

Turning back to the window I see one of the females in the fight put the other in a headlock. _This must happen a lot. Hope I don't get stuck in with them. Wait…'Take half the inmates with them'? Ok, I don't think I want to know_

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to keep the good doctor waiting," I hear the other guard say, as I stood watching the fight intensify before me. From the left, I see a group of guards enter and start to fight their way to the two girls that are still at each other's throats.

God, I _really_ hope that I don't get thrown in there. I mean, look at me, you can easily tell I'm not supposed to be here. Well, they do say that you can't tell a serial killer from anyone else, but I know that I'm not that. Ok, I might have a few thoughts like that when I really get pissed off, but I don't know if I could...My train of thought is derailed when Sgt. Ray pushes me away from the window and the fight below.

At the end of the hall was a big door; I wonder what lay on the other side. When we get closer to the doors, it opens to reveal a large elevator. _'Um…that's a big elevator,'_ I think, rather absentmindedly. I watch as the door closes once we were all on. Man, I still have no clue what the bloody hell is going on here.

God, this is a really slow elevator. Wait…Why does that seem familiar? Somewhere in the back of my mind, I can hear a voice telling me that I've seen all this before, but it doesn't tell me where. Mentally cursing at the voice to shut up, I try focusing my mind on the answer but it continues to elude me. Oh well, it will come to me when it does, and apparently thinking about it ain't helping.

Once the doors opened to the next floor, the guards stepped off and continued to prod me in front of them as they walked down the hallway. I noticed that the hallways here don't look like the ones on the lower levels. Here, the walls are all white, with a thin black and gold stripe running down its length. Ok, for some reason that really looks familiar.

While we were walking down the hallway, I noticed they started to have windows in them again. When I take a look in one of the windows, I see that they are looking down into different labs and medical rooms. We pass one of the room, something catches my eye making me turn to look inside. What I saw caused me to freeze in stock.

The image being burned into my eyes was something that I never believed in my darkest dreams could happen. Lying on the table is a girl, or what used to be a girl, her body so twisted and mangled it made my skin ripple with Goosebumps. Her muscles are exposed from where the skin has split in some parts, and others look like over-coiled rope. I stand with my eyes wide in shock and horror as an attending doctor cuts open what was left of her leg, giving me a detailed view of the broken and crushed bone underneath. _In the name of all that is holy? What kind of sick bastards work here!?_

"Come on, get moving," Sergeant Ray orders as he starts to pushing me forward. I watch the window till I can see the other side of the body, and I quickly turn my head when I see her face. It too is contorted and twisted beyond reason. But the look of pain and terror was frozen on what is left of her face. My god, she was awake for all that! The thought sends an icy chill running down my spine.

I continue to walk, lost in thought from what I have just seen. What the fuck are they doing to her? And who the hell runs tests on humans? This is all so wrong, so… unsettling, and doesn't bode well for me in any way, shape, or form. I fail to realize that we have arrived at our destination until I almost run into one of the guards.

Looking around I see that we have stopped in front of oddly looking door. I turn to face the door and see that it's a perfect mirror. If I hadn't just seen what I just did, I would have smiled in relief at my relative sameness. Still have spiky blonde hair, still have a dark brown goatee, still have my same brown eyes. I can see that there are some numbering on my orange jumpsuit. As I look at the reflection, I can see that over my left chest is the number 701…no, that's not right. It's a reflection, the numbers are reversed. I look down to see the numbers that are stenciled to my shirt. 107.

_Only one hundred and seven. Is that how many people are in here or-?_

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of the door opening. I snap my head up just in time for the guards to push me in, and then they also enter, taking positions on either side of me. At the other side of the room is an older man; if I have to guess, I would say about late forties, wearing an oddly familiar outfit. He begins to speak as the door closes behind us.

"Subject one-zero-seven, how nice to see you." I can feel my blood begin to boil; I've got a sneaking suspicion that I am not going to like him, and I'm usually right in my judgments of people. "I see that you already met Mr. Hues this morning," he continued.

Taking his attention off of the datapad in his hand momentarily, he looks to my right. "Sergeant, please have him moved to a different room." He smiles as he looks back down and continues; "Now then, one-zero-seven, I see that you were transferred from facility Cocytus," he states as he paces in front of me, but his eyes never leaves the datapad in his hand. "In which you were a part of project Montauk. They saw that you were in possession of several remarkable traits and I had you transferred here once they told me who they had, but...ah, here it is, before the transfer was completed, however, you were in a tragic...accident and you are now currently suffering from acute memory loss."

He smirks; "How…convenient. They did do us a favor this time and had your eyesight fixed. Most of the time I'm not impressed, but this time they just might have given us something useful," he says as he stops at a desk at the far end of the room.

He places the datapad on the table in front of him and turns around to face me. Ok…I know I've seen that outfit before, but where? The thought is somewhere in my mind but I can't think straight with all that's going on.

I should be at home. Hell, I should be at work. Where's my wife, my family... man I have to stop thinking. This is starting to hurt my head. I shake my head to fight the tears burning in my eyes. I have to think about this all later...

_Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything ...42. Wait...what... why did I just think that?_

He must have seen me shake my head, because now he has a smile on his face. "It might be hard to deal with at first but keep this in mind. You will be the subject of momentous experiment that will better humanity. Your sacrifice will ensure a better life for others." Huh...wait...experiments? I see him look over my shoulder as he continues. "We will start him with the preliminary phase," he finishes, before looking at me. I watch as a cruel, predatory grin starts to curl his lips. "I have high hopes for you, one-zero-seven."

I feel my anger rise exponentially. I hate the idea of people using me against my will, and this fucker wants to use me for some kind of sick, twisted experiments, if what I saw of the girl earlier was any indication. My head is pounding with all these different emotions that have been building steadily throughout this nightmare. Fear, frustration, confusion, but mostly anger; it's too much for my mind to process. _I want to kill that man…_

_"Then…. do…. it"_

The words I heard causes something in my mind to snap and I lose all semblance of control. I lunge at the doctor, but am caught instantly as two sets of strong hands grab my arms. Not even pausing to think, I stop pulling and push back with all the strength that I can muster out of my legs, sending me and the two guards flying back into the wall behind us.

I feel the hand on my right arm go slack as the guard that it belongs to hits the wall. I pull my arm free from its grasp. With my now freed arm, I grab the man on my left by his armor and I pull him as I turn; using my body as leverage, I slam him into the wall helmet-first. I pull my left arm free from the now unconscious guards.

Backing away from the two guards that were on the ground, I see that the one that was formerly holding my right arm is starting to move again. Not wanting to have to fight a trained guard, I stormed up to him and kicked him in the side of the helmet with my thinly-shod heel. _Damn that hurt!_ But I push the pain out of my mind; the kick must have worked because the guard slumps back down against the wall.

Hearing a low laugh, I turned to see the doctor or whatever he is, just standing there, watching the whole struggle unfold in front of him. "Yes, you will do nicely, one-zero-seven, you will do quite nicely indeed," he says with a supremely pleased and creepy look on his face, like the mad scientists kind of creepy.

_"kill…him.."_

_Who ther…_

My question is cut short when I catch sight of him smiling at me causes a shudder to go through my body, but I ignore the feeling. Listening to the words ringing my ears, I stalk towards him.

"I have a name, asshole!" I retort as I start for him. I begin to get that crashing feeling as the adrenaline rush starts wearing off. It's then that I notice that I'm breathing pretty hard. Damn, I didn't think that would drain me so fast. As I get closer to him, I see him pull a small device from his pocket.

_What the…?_

"You think you do, but here you don't have a name...one-zero-seven." He smiled as he lifts the remote and presses the big red button on the center.

My eyes snap open as pain overcomes my senses. The pain is instantly all over my body, so fast that I don't even have time or sense to scream. I fall to the floor as my legs give out underneath me, landing hard on my back. Not that I can distinguish it from all the pain that I'm already feeling. Every fiber of my being feels like it's on fire. Fuck, I have never felt this much pain before. Again, I try to scream but nothing comes out but a pathetic gasping, not dissimilar to a beached fish.

I watch as the doctor kneels over me with that creepy smile again. Among all the pain, my mind finally had a moment of clarity and the memory that's been haunting me is staring back at me. Mass Effect. That's where I've seen that outfit before; it's from Mass Effect. That's what all the scientists wore…in Mass Effect. Oh, _shiiit_.

"Welcome to Cerberus, one-zero-seven," says my new tormentor as he continues to smile down at me. _No… this can't… no…this…this can't be real!_

_No… No, this is all must be a dream! Yeah, just a freaky dream… _was my last thought before I slipped back into darkness.

* * *

**A/N **

**Updated 5-3-13 (**changed some of the details. To make them flow better. A few things where added that are missing. Guess that is what happens when a story takes a long to to write)

* * *

**Well, everyone that made it this far gets another cookie.**

**Like I said, this is my first fic. I tried my best to get all the wording correct and shit. But I know that there is a lot wrong. The main thing that I get wrong is** **punctuation and the correct tense for words...I suck at writing. I'm just not any good at it. Yet for some reason I decide that's it's a good Idea to write a story. WTF?!**

**I blame theRev28 for all this pain and he knows that I do blame him. After reading ****_Welcome to the Family,_**** I could not get this story out of my head. So here I am. I hope that this is not a waste of time. And yes, iNf3ctioNZ had a big part in this too. **

**I'm throwing in songs that I think go with the feel of the chapter, and/or it is just what I was listening to when I wrote the chapter.**

**More disclaimers and shit. Valve owns all rights to the G-man and his lines. I use them out of respect and love for the game and the company. (They just happen to work very well with what I'm doing)**

**So there you go, I just hope I get a few things right on this. And I got a few people that like where I'm going. I'm going in a slightly different direction. So I hope people will like it.**

** This will be a slow start; there will be a bit that I need to get through before I get to the parts that everyone loves. So, if I win anyone over, I just hope I can keep you.**

**Reviews are wanted. I want to get better at this. I'm not the sharpest when it comes to learning English class stuff.**

**Till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Without a fight

Ω Chapter II - Without a Fight Ω

Bottle of Pain – Combichrist

**Beta'd by Lazurman**

I let out a strained groan as I slowly regain consciousness. Why does my head hurt so much? As the fog slowly lifts in my mind, the memories of the past events start to fall back in to place. Oh yeah. I was shocked to death. Well, almost. I try to move my arms, to stretch my stiff muscles. Yeah, bad move.

My eyes shoot open as the feeling of pins and needles race down my arms, and then continue over the rest of my body. I screw my eyes closed as the uncomfortable feeling reaches its peak and then slowly falls, finally disappearing from my body. Letting out a sigh of relief, I relax in the feeling of stillness over my body. After lying still for a few moments I decide that it is time to get up, or at least try. Taking a deep breath, I ready myself for my attempt to get off the cot.

Slowly sitting up on my cot, I rub my hands across my face trying to wake myself up faster. I guess I should try to get a grip on what's going on here... My train of thought is cut off by a loud gurgling noise. Oh shit, I didn't think about that, but I haven't eaten for…what, two days? I guess I should get some food; I hope there's food. I start to look about the sad excuse for a room to see what I have to deal with.

Yep. Looks like a jail cell. Small cot, well, a cot that is bigger than I thought it would be. _Hey wait, wasn't there a bunk bed here before?_ _Hmm, guess I will be alone; good._ Continuing on with my tour. A sink and a toilet in the corner. Yeah it's a jail cell. I arch an eyebrow in confusion as I look across from me and saw a bench, just a plain old bench. Resting on it is a tray with some sliver colored tubes. Hmm…must be nutrient paste. Yippee. And...an apple. I reach over and grab the apple. Yeah, it's real at it, _I wonder if it is any good,_ I shrug. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

My eyes widen with surprise as my teeth sank into the apple and I taste the sweet juice that flows into my mouth. Smirking, I place the apple back down. "I think that is better for last," I mutter to myself quietly. Grabbing the tray, I place it on my lap and open the tubes. I think about smelling them, but I realize it is best not to even try. I put the tube in my mouth and squeeze.

"Geck!" A bland, bitter taste fills my mouth and the texture makes it feel like I was eating chalk paste. Cringing, I swallow the bitter paste down quickly and then grab the glass of water to rinse the foul taste from my mouth.

After finishing the second tube and refilling my glass for the third time, I let out a deep breath as I lean against the wall. I smile at the feeling of having food in me again. _Simple pleasures_, at that thought I go back to I slowly eating my apple. I start to think about all that's going on. I know that I'm in the Mass Effect universe. The thought brings a smile to my face. There are space ships, aliens, and badass weapons.

My gaze falls to the floor along with my smile. "Not like I'll be seeing any of that from in here. Hell, I'll be lucky to get away from here alive," I mumbled quietly. I mean, I know what's going to happen before it does. So that's gotta be the reason I'm here. Well, that's the only reason that I can think of, but if I'm here to help then why am I stuck with Cerberus. This stuff is supposed to happen to some kid in their late teens, not someone in their thirty's.

Taking a deep breath, I try to settle my nerves. I need to think about what I know, not what I don't. The doc said something about project Montauk. So that must be my cover story. Still don't know how I got here. Well I know the 'G-man' had something to do with it, but what year am I in? I'm guessing around the beginning of ME1. Cerberus will focus on rebuilding Shepard and prepping for the Reapers in ME2.

_God, please let it be ME1. I wonder what Shepard will be lik…_

"Argh…" I grab my head as I feel a sharp pain suddenly make itself known. Too many questions. Taking a deep breath, I wait for the pain to subside and clear my mind. Still no closer to answering my questions, I hate unanswered questions.

Leaning my head back in defeat, I start chewing the last bite of my apple when my cell door opens. Allowing a guard to walk in, he looks like the one from last night but without a helmet. Well they almost all look alike with the helmets on so I can't tell.

_But, damn, he looks like Michael Clarke Duncan, just not as big._

"I see you enjoying that apple," he says, pointing to what was left of the apple in my hand.

_Holy shit, he sounds just like him._

Too bad they never used him in the game; that would have been so cool! "Yeah, it's the only thing that passes for food," I say. I watched a smile come to his lips.

"Name's Sergeant Charles Ray, but everyone calls me Ray." He says as he holds out his hand.

I look at it questioningly. Glancing back up at him, "That's a little odd isn't it? I mean, you being a guard and...you know, me being an inmate and all. I thought being friendly will only get you killed?" I ask

I watch as he shrugged. "Well, you could've killed me yesterday, but you didn't. All you did was give me a bad headache, and a couple of bruises. And if what I heard about you is true…you could have."

_Oh shit. It is the same guard from last nit…wait?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" he replies with a surprised look on his face.

"Remember what?"

He hesitates for a moment, then says, "The killings..."

"Wait, killings? I'm a kill-?" My jaw drops at the last word. Ok, that I is _not_ expecting. Sitting up quickly, I look back at him. "Okay, now you _have_ to tell me what you know!" I feel my heartbeat start to speed up. I know that I didn't kill anyone, but now anyone who looks at me will think that. Can this get any worse?

"I really shouldn't be telling you any of this but," he says as he drops his hand down to his side and leans against no closed door. "You killed six people on Illium, and almost got away with it too…You...You don't remember any of that, do you?"

I shake my head as my gaze falls to the floor as the words sink into me. Even though I know that it wasn't me, it still hurt for some reason.

_Me and my big mouth…Six people, really? Great, now I have a rep as a murderer._

"Look." The sound of his voice snaps me out on my sorrow-filled thoughts. When I look up at the man in front of me, I can see from the sorrow on his face that he is sorry for what he told me. "I've seen killers before. I've looked in their eyes and seen the monster inside of them. I don't see that in you. I didn't see it last night and I don't see it now." He pushes off the door and again holds out his hand. "So are you really going to deny yourself the ability to change what I know about you or what?"

I look at him and see that there is no resentment on his face or hatred in his voice. Nodding, I take his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm..." I pause for a sec, thinking about whether or not I should tell him my name. Does it matter with the history of me being a killer?

No... I'm still me and nothing is going to change that.

"Eric."

"Okay, Eric," he says with a smile, letting our handshake end and walking backwards to the door.

Smiling back, I reply, "So, Sarge?" Seeing that my condescending comment got a bigger smile out of him made me relax a little. He might not be that bad of a guy. He's just doing his job... Right?

Wait, I just told him my name and he's not freaking out that I remember it? "Um…aren't you curious that I remember my name?" I said as I looked at him. I'm getting a weird feeling about him, but why?

"No, not really. I don't think that it's that easy for someone to forget their name, and they did say acute memory loss not total. But hey, if you remember it then you remember it. It's better than calling you one-zero-seven all the time, right?" he says with a slight laugh. Well, he does have a point, and I'm not the type that keeps asking questions.

"Still, you didn't explain why the hell you're being nice to me. I mean, aren't you supposed to be mean to the inmates?" I reply, crossing my arms.

"Aren't you supposed to try to kill the guards when you have the chance?" he counters as he crosses his arms across his chest as well.

"Touché." I laugh. Yeah, there is something about him that I like. Well, within reason.

"So you are going to take the chance that I'm not the same?" I continue as I look at him questioningly.

"Maybe you did kill those people, but right now I just don't see that in you," he says with a heavy sigh.

"And things are just not… Hell, I don't know. This just doesn't feel right…" I can see that something is bugging him. But I decided to let it go for now. I didn't want to push it. If he figures out something I might get an ally out of this. Hopefully.

"So, where am I?" I ask, trying to change the subject. I lean back against the wall as I try to get comfortable.

"I'll let Dr. Sauiole explain that. He should be around in about thirty minutes," he says, lifting his head up. "I will be back then." With that he turned and starts to walk out. "Oh yeah, you're welcome for the apple," he says over his shoulder before the door closes behind him.

My eyes widen in surprise. Damn, he's the one that gave me the apple. Okay, now I feel like shit for kicking him like that. Well it's good to know there's one nice guy here; doubt there are any more.

Even with him lifting my spirits a little, this still fucking sucks. I'm now part of the coolest universe that I have ever known. And I'm stuck here being a guinea pig for Cerberus and their sick experiments.

Just my damn luck.

Shit, I never asked what year it was either. _Oh well._ Not like that matters now. Lying back down on my cot I close my eyes. Now all that was left for me to do is to wait for that asshole of a doc to come. So bored.

_Boots and Cats, Boots and Cats...leather boots, leather boots, leather boots..._ why the hell am I thinking that?

The sound a door opening and footsteps pulls me from my light slumber that I must of fallen into while I was waiting. I open my eyes slightly to see the doctor walking in with Sarge following behind. I close my eye again, and I do my best to ignore the sudden urge to kill him. I don't think that it would surprise the doctor much. He does work with inmates after all.

"Getting some rest, I see, one-zero-seven," the doctor remarks. "Due to your outlandish behavior, I never introduced myself. I'm Dr. Antwon Sauiole, the administrator of the space imprisonment facility Acheron, which you are now a guest of."

_Holy shit._ I'm actually in prison; I was just guessing before. Wait, why is Cerberus running a prison? Eh, I don't care. Knowing why won't help me any. Shrugging to myself, I start to sit up on the cot. Might as well as get this over for the day. Again, not like I have a choice.

"I see that you are alive then."

_Man, what a sarcastic ass._

Half way up I freeze when I see what he is holding. "Good, you do learn quickly, one-zero-seven," he says as he holds up the little remote from the day before.

"I see that you remember last night. That's good. I thought that I might of overdone it with the power level, but I'm glad that I'm wrong. You would not be a very good to us, if I put you in into a comatose state," he says with a smirk as he places the remote back in his pocket.

_What?…_ I look up at him with a confusion written across my face.

"You see, one-zero-seven, when you first arrived here. I placed a small device inside your head, right at the base of your brain," he says as he brings his hand up to point at the base of his head.

"It is attached to your brainstem. So by administering an electric shock I can easily subdue any inmate that is implanted with this device."

"So everyone here has this?" I ask as I looked back the pocket that holds the remote. I don't think he'll be taking his hand off that any time soon.

"One would think that but no. Only the more dangerous inmates have this implanted in them. And you did well to earn to your nickname, one-zero-seven."

_Nickname?…_

Walking to the other side of the cramped room he continues talking. "So, as you must have figured out, as long as you behave I will have no need to use this," he says as he swivels and pulls out his hand which is still holding the remote. I watch in horror as he moves his thumb over the button. I suck in my breath as I tense my body in preparation for the sudden rush of pain that I thought is coming, but nothing. I open my eyes to see Dr. Sauiole looking at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Good. I did not think you would need another demonstration, but you can never tell." He comments as he drops the remote back in his pocket.

"If you do what I want, then you will never see that again, but don't think for one moment that you are irreplaceable, one-zero-seven," he says with a serious tone in his voice.

I sit back and just looking at him. I'm in shock from hearing that I'm replaceable. I know that I can't stop them from doing whatever they're going to do, but still, to have someone say that you are replaceable to your face like that…

I watch as he turns to Sarge, who hands him something. Turning back, he holds out an open hand. "This is a translator. It will make dealing with the other…possible subjects easier." I warily take the item nestled in his hand. It looked like a clear hearing aid, just with a small metal ring in the middle.

Shrugging, I insert it into my right ear; a little twist, and I felt it fall in to place. I jerk my head in surprise as I feel a slight pinch in my inner ear and then the clear hearing aid falls out onto the cot. Confused, I pick it up and see that the metal ring is missing. I can feel my cheeks warm as I heard a small chuckle coming from Sarge.

I look up at the doc who doesn't look as amused as his compatriot. "Now that that's out of the way, come with me." And with that he quickly turns and walks out with Sarge following. Another guard that is waiting outside of the doorway walks in with metal bindings.

_Really? More cuffs?_

Do they really need to put me in cuffs again. What do they think I'm go… oh yea they think I'm a killer. I really need to get more detail on that. I might as well know what I'm being blamed for.

Sighing, I stand up and let the new guard forcefully clap me in irons. "Hey, asshole, watch it! I bruise easy." Well, I don't really, but he doesn't need to know that. Once he is done securing the bindings he roughly shoves me out of my cell, knocking me off balance and causing me hit the opposite wall with my shoulder.

_Asshole. _

They are really acting like I'm some sort of killer or… Oh, yeah…never mind. Man this is such a letdown; and here I was thinking that my jaunt in the Mass Effect universe would be fun… I could not be more wrong_._

Dr. Sauiole and the guards escort me down the hallway to some sort of monorail system. It bears a passing resemblance to the one on Peak 15. Same manufacturer, perhaps? I'm not aware that the space station is big enough to need one of those. Once we were all in and settled, Sarge starts the tram before taking a seat next to me. The other guard took a seat to my left and Dr. Sauiole takes one a few seats away on my right. Once the tram pulls away from the platform, Dr. Sauiole starts talking again.

_God does he ever shut up?_

"In this facility, we are helping humanity take its rightful place on top of the galactic hierarchy. Here, we push every aspect of the human body and mind to the breaking point and past." I watch him continue his speech as he gets up from his seat and walks over to the window. As he did, the metal walls disappear and the vast blackness of space is sprawled out before me. Even though the time or place isn't ideal, I'm still awestruck at the beauty of all the stars that I can see. There are so many of them that I never got to see back on earth, and they are so bright. The image is so simple, but it is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen.

"You see, the galaxy is a very large place, and humanity needs to do whatever we can to get the edge over every other species out there. Together, humanity is a force to be reckoned with, but one on one we are not. Almost every other species can and will kill us without remorse. The krogan have their strength, regeneration, and redundant systems. The asari have their biotics and their stunning beauty and the turians have their military might. Humans naturally have nothing compared to them."

_Damn. I hate it when people start monologuing._

_"should…of…killed…him"_

The sudden Intrusion of the voice causes me to jump a little in my seat, but luckily no one was looking at me. The voice it becoming more clearer and more frequent. I don't like where this is going.

Looking back at me, he continues, "That is why we must do all that we can to give us the edge. So we can have the power to take what is rightfully ours," I hear him let out a sigh as he turns back to look out at the stars. "We will not be so easily defeated again."

I'm guessing that he is referring to the First Contact war. Well, depending on how you look at it, I can see it as a defeat. We just weren't ready to fight the entire turian Hierarchy.

"So then why a prison?" I mumbled under my breath.

He must have heard me because he turns his head slightly to me. "Why not a prison? It is the perfect place for testing; it has an almost limitless supply of test subjects, all with different qualities, and the best of all, no one will miss them when they are gone."

His words sink into my mind as I look down at the floor. He does have a point. A sick, sick point, but a point. Here they can make up anything they want. If someone starts asking questions. The sound of laughter pulls me from my thoughts. I look up and see the doctor looking at me, smiling.

"I see that even you can see the logic in that... You are turning out to be a most surprising subject indeed," he says with a smile. Bastard.

Turning his view back to the stars, "We have some of the worst criminals in the galaxy here. Governments are more than happy to give them to us. You see, unlike Purgatory, we don't charge them a constant fee for taking them. So it is one less thing for them to worry about. And it is not just humans, mind you. No, we have all races here. Some require… special precautions, but the fruits that the testing will bear us will be very beneficial."

He lets out a small chuckle before continuing, "If more groups thought the way that I do, things would go much more smoothly for them. They all are reduced to kidnapping; that raises far too many questions. But not here; they get dropped off and are never thought of again."

He turns his head again to me and looks me in the eyes. "That is how you have come to stay with us, Back-Alley Butcher of Illium."

Fighting the sudden urge to throw up, I hold his gaze. "But I thought station Cocytus sent me here."

"I see you were listening one-zero-seven," he says with a nod. "Yes, Cocytus station did find you first. You see, they already had some agents on Illium. Lieutenant Whelman called when he saw a few abnormalities on the scans. At first I was not interested, But when they told me that it was the Back-Alley Butcher. I had to have you—and here you are," he finishes before he turns around to look back out at the stars.

I slump back in to my seat as everything that he just told me slowly sinks in. So I guess it is all true, but if I'm the killer then why don't I remember any of it? I mean, 6 people? One would think, with that many people, that many _murders_, I would remember _something_. Just a few more unanswered questions to add to the list. Man, I'm, starting to get annoyed by that.

Sighing, I bury my head in my hands to hide the pain that I feel in my heart from what I just was told. There would be no reason why he would make any of this up. So for all I know, it is all true.

_I want to go home._

The rest of the ride is done in silence, with Dr. Sauiole just standing there watching the stars till they disappear behind another wall of metal. I decide to spend the time looking over the binding that they had me in. They covered more of my wrists than the others did and they don't have as much slack as they did before. Guess they learned. I can feel the tram start to slow down. About time, how fucking big is this station?

Once we got off the tram, Dr. Sauiole leads us down the adjoining hallway. It is then that I noticed that this area was designed to be more inviting. The walls are a soft white and there are paintings of some sort on the walls. So I know that we are not in the prison part of the station. So that left only two locations that I could think of: The civilian portion, or military portion of the station. If there are any those

We finally stop at another elevator. Man, I'm _really_ starting to miss stairs right about now. Is there a reason why they are this slow? I mean really, what gives? After a slow elevator ride down, they bring me to a room that looks like a sparring room and throw me in. Okay, they didn't literally _throw _me, but they did shove me in fairly roughly, causing me to land sprawling over the floor.

Looking up, I see two men that look just like your stereotypical solders. The black man is taller than his white counterpart but they both have the look of boxers about them. I spot a third person off to the side, and I start getting an uneasy feeling upon realizing the gender.

Shit, now I'm dealing with a female. She looks pretty pissed as all hell. Grunting, I begin to push myself up, only to see out the corner of my eye. The chick sprinting towards me and landing a kick to my head. "What the FUCK?" I scream as I crumple to the ground.

"That's what you get for knocking out my brother, you asshole!" Oh shit, this is not going to be good. I blink away the tears of pain that are already forming in my eyes, only to see another pair of boots coming at my face. Quickly I bring up my still-bound hands in a attempt to soften the blow. It works but only slightly, his kick forces the cuffs in to my face. Increasing the pain that is already crossing my skull. If I don't get up, they will continue to brutalize me. I need to be able to fight back.

Through my laced fingers I see a different pair of boots walking towards me. It looks like this one is aiming for something other than my head. Thinking quickly, I come up with a plan; not a good one, but a plan nonetheless. Lashing out, I grab his boot when he tries to kick. This surprises him; guess he thought I was just going to let them kick my ass. Using this moment of surprise to my advantage, I throw his boot up to give myself a better shot at my target. I kick my left leg out as hard as I can. A fierce grin comes to my lips when I hear him yell in pain as my foot makes contact with his groin. Damn, I'm a cheap bastard.

I watch as my first victim screams in pain as he hits the pad, grabbing his groin to stem the agony. The small victory that I achieved is short-lived when my back suddenly explodes with pain when one of the two standing attackers lands a kick to my back.

"Get..up…now"

_Who is this?... _I really must be going insane. Now I'm hearing voices. Even worse I'm listening to them.

The sound of female laughter coming from behind me pulls me from my thoughts. Whatever the voice is, it does have a point, I need to get to my feet, and fast.

The laughter just told me who kicked me. Another thought pops into my mind when I hear the other attacker encourage her to kick me again. I ready myself for her kick, so I can put my plan into action. I hope this will work. I start to push myself off the floor a split second before I feel the impact on my back. The force of her kick gives me that little momentum; I need to get off of my side and onto my knees.

Rolling to my feet, I let out a quick breath of relief as I feel my heels make contact with the floor. Quickly standing up, I clench my teeth as pain erupts from my back. Shaking my head clear of the pain, I look around and smile when I see that my attackers are both looking at me in shock.

Going on the attack, I do the one thing that I can do with my arms still being bound together. I ran. Luckily for me one of my attackers is standing right in front of me.

He was still recovering from his moment of shock at my impossible comeback as I slam into him with a vicious shoulder-check. I must have hit him pretty hard from the explosive grunt that I receive from him. I land on top of him as my momentum sends us both to the floor. I scramble off the floor, gritting my teeth against the pain that is still radiating from my back. I will myself to keep going.

I gasp in pain as yet another sudden impact sends me into the wall. Thank god it was padded. Pushing with my arms I spin to the right, just a split second before I see something hit where my head was just moments ago. As I stumble backwards I see my female attacker clutching her foot in pain. Must have hit the wall hard enough for it to hurt with the padding.

I quickly look around to see what I could use, not finding much other than my victim of my nut-shot still down and my tackle victim still coughing. I turn my attention to the last standing assailant, that little bitch. She must of been about 5 foot 4, maybe 135 lbs., and of Asian descent…I think. Before I knew it, she is rushing me, throwing a right hook. Dodging to my left at the last possible moment, I bring up my right knee, slamming it directly into her stomach. As she folds over my leg, I bring my bound hands down on the middle of her back with hammer-blow, knocking the wind out of her. I step back, letting her fall to the floor gasping for air. Wow, I can't believe that worked. Thank god I can remember something from all the action movies that I used to watch.

What is the point of this. Are they testing me, teaching me a lesson, what. They must of thought I would give up without a fight. They are dead wrong, Giving up is just not in my blood. Never was, never will be. It's just too much fun…

The sight of her getting up, pulls me out of my thoughts. I watch as she slowly gets off the floor. Never once taking her eyes off me. Man she looks pissed. A smile comes to my lips and that only seems to make her anger flare even more.

She cautiously makes her way over to me I shift my feet, trying to get the best stance to move or duck. Me not knowing how to fight does not help, so at this point I'm just winging it. I bring my hands up as I see her close the gap between us. With them bound at the wrist I can't do much, but I think they will do well to deflect anything that she tries.

She surprises me when she runs the last few feet before trying a roundhouse kick. In instance I raise my arms to block. Unfortunately I forgot that I have metal cuffs on my wrists, so the kick sends the cuffs banging into my head again. Fighting past the pain that is now again spreading across my head. I see that she is also recovering from my block. So I launch myself forward, hitting her in her chest with my hands sending her stumbling backwards. Giving myself some much needed room

Shaking my head clear of the pain, I realize that I have found my one advantage over my adversary. Reach. Taking the offensive I move in before what little surprise wears off. To my disappointment I watch her shake of my hit, and compose herself faster than I thought. As I move in I see her back away a few feet before quickly lunging forward and dropping in to a leg sweep. I jump back to avoid being knock on my ass.

This bought her some needed time, before I know it I see a left jab coming at me. I move to the right dodging her left jab, only to be struck by a right hook. Dazed by the hit I fall to the floor. I half stumble half crawl away from the laughter that I was hearing. Focusing my vision as I look behind me I start to make out her figure following me.

I quickly push to the side and on to my ass in fear when I see her jump toward me only to land in the place that I was in a few moments ago. I kick out with both of my legs hitting her in her side. Sending her to the floor. I finally get myself off the floor and start backing away keeping a gap between us.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep thi…_

I suck in a breath of air, when I feel my back bump against something. Turning my head I see that I'm backed up against one of the pillars that is spread throughout the room. I let out a sigh of relief when I see that it is not one of the other opponents. I then realize that I forgot about her.

I turn just to see a fist flying right at my face. I bring up my hands up as fast as I can. My midsection explodes in pain as she slams her knee in to my stomach. Doubling over from the pain, I struggle to get air in to my lungs, as the pain radiates from my abs. Grabbing the back of my head she forces me to look at her as she proceeds to slam her knee in to my face, sending me back in to the pillar. I slide down the pillar from the pain that is now pulsing throughout my midsection and skull.

"Guess you are not that tough as I thought." She says as she walks around me.

I squeeze my eyes tightly as I try to clear the stars from my vision.

_"Suck…it…up..and attack HER!"_

Still not knowing where the voice is coming from, it seems to be the only thing that is helping me. Listening to the voice I get one of my legs under me while her back is turned as she looks around the room.

_"NOW!.."_

At the sound of the voice again. I look up and I see that she is turning back around again. I push myself up on my one leg with everything that I had left in me.

"I will make sure that you regret doing that to my broth...'" she says right before I snap her head back with a improv uppercut

"You should of finished me off when you had the chance." I mumble as I watch her unconscious form fall to the ground.

I stare at her unmoving body. In shock of what just happed. The pain that is pulsating over my body reminds me that it is all too real

_God how the hell did I managed to do tha-_

"Hey, scum." I twitched as wave of fear course through me when I hear a deep voice rumble behind me.

Knowing I'm going to like what I see, I turn around. I only had enough time to recognize the man I had shoulder-checked earlier grinning evilly before his meaty fist crashed into the side of my skull. Dazed, I reel from the blow, trying to escape, only to stumble into Mr. Nut-Shot. An explosion of color appears in my vision as he snaps my head back with an uppercut. Darkness quickly surrounds me as I hit the floor.

**Beep.**

_"Pathetic…_ _truefully pathetic."_

_….Huh?_

**Beep.**

_Wait…what's that?_

**Beep.**

I let the beeping lead me from the darkness as I slowly regain consciousness. I open my eyes, only to be blinded by a sharp white light from overhead. Squeezing my eyes shut, I try lifting my arm to help block out the light only to be greeted with a fresh wave of pain. I clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming from the new pain that hits my mind. I stop trying to move my arm and wait for the pain to fade.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that I were you. As a matter of fact, I would not move at all," I hear a soft voice replay.

_Oh? I guess I was louder than I thought._

Slowly turning my head and squinting in the light, I see a pretty redheaded girl looking back at me with a smile. I smiled weakly back as I asked, "So how bad am I?" I watch as the smile fade from her face.

"I'll get the doctor and let him explain," she says as she turns and walks out of room.

That's never a good sign, and I still have to figure out what the deal is with that voice I'm hearing. Things are not looking good for me

If what Dr. Barren—the doc the redhead went to get said is true. I was beat up for about an hour, now if that was before or after I was knocked out I don't know, but it does not matter. They dragged my unconscious body to the medical wing per Dr. Sauiole's orders, where I was treated for three bruised ribs, two broken ones, three bruised vertebrate, multiple lacerations to my face, one dislocated shoulder, and a dislocated elbow. They also bruised my kidney spleen, and gave me a concussion for my troubles. That is on top of all the purpling bruises that are covering roughly my entire body.

Dr. Barren was very shocked that I hadn't had any more broken bones after all the punishment my body had taken. Well, I never did get any bones broken before this, so I think I did ok for that part.

He said that I was lucky. I don't quite see how. Being dead is beginning to look more and more attractive than laying here in the med-wing of the prison, unable to do anything that matters in the coolest universe that I know. How in the hell is this supposed to be _lucky_?

I shake off the painful thoughts when I hear footsteps to my left. Opening my eyes, I see nurse Alia, looking down at me with a needle in her hand. I eye the needle with distrust. It's not like I'm afraid of needles or anything; I just don't trust what it contains.

She must have seen my reaction for she quickly speaks up. "It's just to help you sleep, that's all," she assures me with a smile. Making an effort to relax, I nod back.

"Before you do that," I rasp, the pain in my poor ribs making it difficult to speak properly. "What year is it? I don't…remember."

"It is the year 2180," she replies with a frown as she sticks the needle in my arm and injects whatever the hell it is in me.

_"Now you are mine."_

_Crap…_

_Wait. 2180? The events of the first game don't even start till 2183. I have 3 years to wait. What good am I going to be when_-

My mind goes blank as the drug takes hold and drags me back into the unforgiving darkness.

* * *

The sound of engines and voices cause me to awaken. At first I don't see anything, but Slowly, the darkness is replaced, by an alien skyline filled with tall sky scrapers and cars. _Flying?_ As the image becomes clears I see purple lights lining the buildings and a violet sun set or sun rise.

"I know this?" I whisper

_Wait this is not the prison, and why am I conscious? And why do I feel numb?_

I feel my body move, but I notice that I'm not the one controlling it

_Oh shit…_

**A/N**

**Update 5-07-2013 ( got it Beta'ed and reworked some of the story, to try and keep things in line as they should be. also added some parts that make it better.)**

**Was first posted back in Jan big mistake. got it cleaned up now and also i have a better idea on where im going with this now. needed to change a few thing to make it the way i really want.**

**sorry for making you all reread it again.**

**Till Next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Unanswered questions

**A/N: Boo :)**

**No Im not dead, nor is my story. I just had a lot of BS that i had to get through. Talk more later.**

**First thing first: **

**REREAD CH1 AND CH2. **

**They have been improved and the story has changed/improved.**

**Second: The first part has some graphic detail. (Or i tried write it in) You been warned.**

* * *

Ω Chapter III - Unanswered Questions Ω

Animal I Have Become -Three Days Grace

The light of the setting sun slowly turns the low lying clouds a shade of light purple, as the rays bounce of the tall elegant spires of metal and glass that stretches, as far as the eye can see before me. As I look at the skyline, I get this odd feeling that I have seen this place, that somehow I have been here before.

I start walking down the steps to the crowd below. It is filled with so many different races that I have seen in the game, there are Asari, Salarians, Volus, Elcor, Humans. Even a few Batarians are here.

They are all standing around different kiosks talking loudly, and making gestures with their hands. But I can't understand any of them. The words that are coming from them are foreign to me. I continue to walk to the large gathering of beings. I slip in through and around each one without even causing a stir from anyone.

As I move through the group, I notice that something's felt off, like I was bystander to all that is playing out before me. I try to stop, but I kept walking to the other end of the floor. Reaching a dark corner I stopped. Or I would say my body did. Turning around I see that I now have a perfect view of everyone with their coming and goings. Then it clicked in my mind,.

_Illium_

_I'm on Illium_

_ And this must be one of the investment floors._

But was I really there or is this just a dream that my mind is making up due to all of the stress that I have endure. As if to answer me, my vision turns to the left to see a side of a building that was next to the platform that I'm on, and in the perfect mirror of the glass pane is a reflection of a tall, blond spiky haired man looking back at me. At that moment I know that this is not a dream.

_Oh god… I was really there… on Illium_

_Then…it is true_

Then this must be the memory of what I did there or I should say forced to do there. I try to close my eyes, try to think up something, anything to take place of the images that play out before me. But nothing changed like I'm stuck on autopilot, and I can't stop myself from reliving what I can only imagine what happened here.

It felt like hours that I stood there watching, when I see a light purple Asari, who was on the far end of the trading floor quickly depart from the crowd and walk over to a sky car. She stands by the terminal for a few moments before opening up the door of the sky car that quickly shows up. Glancing over her shoulder at the crowd that she just left, she climbs in to the car.

I watch as the car takes off and disappears in to the night sky. Then I feel my body as it starts to move again. It is strange that I can still feel all my senses, but they seem dull somehow. I can hear all the people speaking around me, but now they seem only like a whisper. I look on ahead as I walk over to the terminal and raise my right hand up. I'm suddenly taken back as an orange glow wrap itself over my hand and forearm.

_Holy shit I have an omni tool... wait when the hell did I get that and how do I even know what I'm doing with it?_

I watch as my arm waves itself over the terminal, the screen flashed for a second. Then a nav point pops up on the screen that is floating over my arm, with writing that at least I would read, 1800 meters. My body drops its arm down and walks back to where I was standing. As I got closer I now see that there is a arch and a door behind where I was standing earlier. I continue walking toward the door. It opens and my body walks though.

I'm pulled along against my will as my body walks down a few flights of stairs till I'm on what looks like a road. There are trees and shrubs dotting the sides of the road and on either side there are stores of all different types but none that I can understand. My vision bounces from one store to another without end till my eyes see something, what I don't know. My body suddenly runs across the street, seamlessly unnoticed till I slip down a dark alley to my right. I walk down the alley till I reach a ladder but it was about 9 feet up.

_Guess I'm not going that way_

As to prove me wrong my body takes off at full speed, jumping on a dumpster, and using its momentum, I run from the top of the dumpster to running across the wall for a few feet up. In one single move I jump from the wall and reach for the bottom rung of the ladder. As much as I hate what I'm viewing I could not but be impressed on the fact that I completed that move.

_I just pulled a move from Prince of Persia… how cool...no not cool. That was not me._

The dull impact of my hands hitting the last rung, forces me back to what is happing, just as the strain of the aerial move is felt in my arms. Not paying any mind to the pain that was radiating from them. My body quickly pulls itself up the ladder till I was on top of the roof. The view was breath taking. Even though I was not in control, what I saw was still mesmerizing.

My body on the other hand did not care. It takes off moving flawlessly over the roof tops doing moves that I only dreamed of. I always wanted to try parkour one day give for the hell of it, and now I can't even enjoy it. My body slows down to a stop and opens a mini map on the omni tool. I can see that we are all most to the nav point. Shutting down the map, my body continues on its path, running and jumping across the roof tops.

As we close in on the end of the roof top I see that there is a large gap between the buildings. Realizing that I will never make it. I try to will my body to stop, but my thoughts go unanswered. I feel the ground leave my feet as I jump, flying through the air. I watch as the other side moves closer to me but the distance it still off. I pray that my end will be quick.

I feel the air pushed out of my lungs as my chest hits the edge of something. my body slides down till only my arms are holding on, that is when I see that I'm holding on to a balcony. I feel my muscles strain as I slowly pull myself up and over the railing. Once standing on the balcony , I climb back on to the roof using the railing and the utility pipe that was next to the balcony. Once I'm standing on the roof again, my body takes off on its set course.

_Man whatever is driving me is going to kill me if it keeps pushing me like this. _

My body slows down as it reaches the edge of the roof. Kneeling down I look over the edge to the alley down below. It looked like what all dark alleys do. It is dimly lit with the light from the buildings windows that surrounds either side of the dark path. Gripping a large pipe that is running down the length of the building, my body swings itself off the roof and slowly descends down the building. About half way down I stop and hang there unmoving. As if I was hunting something.

Suddenly the alley is bathed in light that quickly dissipates the darkness. When my eye adjusts from the flash I see that below me is an Asari. My body watches the light purple Asari for a few moments before moving again. At the moment I remember where I have seen her before, it is the same one that I saw on the trade floor. Quickly jumping down the last few feet. My body lands silently , or that's what I'm guessing; due to the fact the Asari did not make any noticeable movements.

My body still crouched from the landing. Moves toward her, closing the distance within a few seconds. My hand shoots out grabbing her arm, and pulls her back as I stood up. She let out a shriek of surprise when she turns around and see me. My body using her surprise against her, continues to pull her back to the side of the building. At the last second my body snap whips her around, throwing her, face first in to the wall. Still holding on to her arm, my body again pulls her back the other direction. Crossing the dark alley my body whips the stunned Asari in to the opposite wall with strength that I did not know I had.

She lets out a quick scream before it is silenced from impacting the wall. My body watches as her body collapse on to the ground. Walking over to her, my body stands over her watching, as she mumbles something obviously in pain. Kneeling down over her I feel my hand pull at something that was attached to my calf. I watch in horror as my hand returns holding a 7 inch blade. My body brings the blade in for a closer. As if to let me get a better look at it. It reminds me a lot of a fishing knife that I used to have back home.

_I always did wonder how sharp it really was…._

My body straddles her body pinning her arms over her head with my free hand. It then spreads her legs and pins them under my feet as it sat on her waist. The weight of my body on her must have awoken her from her stupor. I see her eyes shoot open with horror in them. She struggles to move but my body quickly moves my left hand, that is holding her arms further out causing her more pain. When she finally stop struggling my body brings blade to my lips as it did the universal sign to be quiet. I can see the fear in her eyes as she nods in agreement.

Spinning the blade in my hand, my body moves the tip close to her neck. Right when it looked like it was going to slit her throat. It Slips the tip of the blade under the collar of her top, my body slowly pulls down. Slicing through her garments with ease. Upon the bottom of her the top, my body lets go of her arms completely. Once content that she will not try to get away, It moves my left hand to the opening on the front of her shirt.

Slowly it slide my hand in letting it lightly touch her hidden skin. For some reason I can feel this as if I was doing it. I can feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, the goosebumps that are forming under my fingertips. I can even feel the pulse of every heartbeat. Swiftly but gently my body lifts the two flaps of her shirt

Before me in the dim light of the dirty alley. Her body in all of its alien glory laid out in front of me. With the darkness of the alley her skin tone takes on a slightly darker tint of purple. Even in the dark I can make out how perfect her body was. Man the game could never do this justice. Everything was in perfect proportions. Her breasts where not too big, but yet not too small. I watch as my body places the blade on her chest and moves to cup each of her breasts in the palm of my hands.

I can feel everything with surprising and freighting detail as my hands gently squeeze her breasts. I feel her nipples harden under the light caress of my hands touch, the being that was controlling my body also must of felt them, for I saw my hands move so they could grip each nipple between my thumb and forefinger. My hearing must no longer be dulled , as I can hear her softly moan as my hands squeeze her and roll her nipples.

I could not help but feel a little jealous about all the was unfolding before me, I push back the perverted thoughts that are now creeping in to my mind. Only to make room for memories of what I had lost. I long to feel the touch of my wife's skin under my finge…

_No stop that..now is not time for that._

I try and focuses on the larger picture of what is going on, hoping that it will keep all the feeling and thoughts out of my head. I watch as my right hand slides off of her breast and move over to where the handle of the blade was laying in-between her breasts. I feel a smile come to my lips as my hand wrapped my fingers around the cold handle. Still needing her left breast with my left hand, My body light glides the tip of the knife across her skin getting goosebumbs as it goes. It continues to slid the knife down her sternum, right to where it ends.

Upon reaching the end of her sternum . my body suddenly and forceful drives the blade under her ribs and into her heart. Her eyes shoot open as she feels the tip enter her, but before she can get anything other than the gasp of surprise. My body buries the knife to the hilt in to her chest.

She opens her month as if to scream but the only thing that came out is a faint wheeze. As her life drained from her, she looked in to my eyes with a question look as if to ask me why. I watched completely powerless to stop this horror from happening before me. All I could do is to continue looking in to her eyes as the light faded from them forever. Till all that was left was a pair of eyes devoid of the light of life.

I had this uneasy feeling forming in the pit of my stomach, like I was going to throw up, but something is keeping it down. I can feel the beginning of a headache forming in my skull. As my mind continues to process what I have been watching. I feel my stomach as a thought bubbles to the surface in my mind.

Not only did I just watch someone get killed, but that… I'm the one doing it. That... I'm the monster. How could I do this? I feel the urge to scream, to hit something to release all this anger and frustration that's been building. How could I ever be made to do this? I'm not that weak willed to be so easily conversed in to this.

_Please let me wake from this hell._

At this point my resolve is completely destroyed. I just want all this to end. So I can crawl in to a hole and die. I watch with a heavy heartas my body gets off of the now lifeless body. Reaching under her, my body lifts her torso off the ground with on hand, and with my other hand I slip what is left of her shirt off. Gently I lay her back down, turning I move closers to her leg so to remove her shoes and followed by the rest on her garments. Once the last article of clothing is removed. My body stands up and looks down admiring the naked flesh that lies before me. I can the muscles in my face move as a smile again forms on my lips

I suddenly my heart drop in to my stomach as I watch my body pull the knife, dripping in purple blood out of her chest and make a light cut over her sternum ,up to her neck. Reaching her it stops my hand for a brief moment before plunging the blade in and through her neck. Quickly cutting through the muscles, veins, and tendons in her neck. It stops when it hits her spinal column. It pulls out the knife spinning it in my hand, it quickly repeats the same thing to the other side of her neck till the only thing that is left attached was her spine.

I'm on verge of passing out from watching this grotesque scene that has played out before me, but some unseen force will not let me go. I felt my stomach leach again when I see my body slide my left hand in to the gapping opening in her neck. The slick, wet, warm feeling of her blood covering my hand as it effortlessly slips in. Everything that I'm witnessing is making my stomach tie itself into knots.

I watch in horror when my body spreads the wound open with my left hand and moves my right, that is still holding the knife. I vaguely can make out the off white color of her spine through the opening that now both my hands are in. with a single movement my body slides the tip of the blade in between her vertebrae. When one final jab, I cut through her spinal cord. I feel my head start to spin as I watch her head roll backwards now that it is free from her body, and fall to its side. As my mind starts to hurt from all that I have been watching I notice that her head staring at me with the same questing look frozen on her face

_My god…I…. I just cut her head off…._

The look on her face is the breaking point. Finally I'm embraced by the darkness that I longed to take me

I slowly drift awake as the sound of sirens reach my ears. As the grogginess leaves my head, I make out the alley where I was before, but now there is a corpse on the ground. To my horror my body did not stop at beheading her. I see now what it was doing. Laid out before me in some sort of artist pattern was her body. Completely dismembered, and skinned.

Again I felt my stomach try to expel its contents, with the same results. My body walks around slowly as if to show me its handy work. Every part of her was severed at the joint. Save for the smaller parts like her fingers and toes. My body lifts my head and I see plastered to the wall was every piece of her skin. On the wall matching the same sick design that her body was in.

_My god it looks like this could be from Hellraiser._

I feel the sudden rush that reminds me of a gust of wind, and then I see my body appear out from me like a ghost. Watch as it walks to the wall, and places something on top the mosaic of skin. When the hands drop away I see that it was her face. I suddenly feel very cold as I stand there watching. It feel so surreal, like this should be a dream, no a nightmare, but I know now it is not.

I lift my hands and see that don't have any purple blood on them. Slowly I look up and see myself looking back at me, but this version is covered in blood, and has blood dripping of its hands.

It tilts its head at me as it is confused about what it sees. Moving faster than I could react it grabs my head with its bloody hands. I try to pull my head out of its grasp but its grip is surprising strong. I watch with fear as my brown eyes turn black and devoid of all life.

"Your Future is …me" it says in odd version of my voice

Screaming I woke, looking around I see that I'm in the cell I call home. I feel cold sweat dripping down my face. I suddenly feel like my stomach is going to come up my throat. Falling off the cot, I crawl my way to the toilet and throw up. I lay there half in half out of the bowl. Every few seconds I get that lurching feeling again, and I throw up again. After a few minutes, there is not much coming out, but my stomach is still trying with all of its might to expel more. Soon I collapse on to the floor to exhausted from the nightmare and my stomach trying to remover itself from me. I lay there trying not to think about what I saw or I think I saw.

_What the fuck was that…_

* * *

"Why are you pushing yourself so much?" Sergeant Charles says as he watches the lone figure run around the training track for the tenth time.

"He might not be pushing himself but trying to out run his past' he hears a soft voice say next to him.

"Don't you need to have a past before you try running from it Dr. Gladstone?' He says as he turned to look at her.

"And from all the reports his memories of anything before he woke up here are sketchy at best "

'That is all true Charles, but we still don't have the full human mind mapped out. Some memories burrow them self's so deep in to our subconscious, and can take years. If not decades before they come to the surface." She replies while she looks out the window at the runner below her.

He looks at her for a few moments as he mulls over what she said. Nodding he turns his gaze back out the window.

"If what we were told about what he did is true. I could very easily believe that the nightmares that he had earlier. Are his repress memories coming to the surface." She says as she watches the runner stumble and fall, but quickly jumps iup like he seen a ghost.

"That might be true but this just feel wrong doctor. Everything surrounding him is just off. First he comes in unconscious, and they tell us that he has no recollection of his past. And then you have the way he acts. I know how killers should act and I have never had an inmate act the way he does to me." Charles said shaking his head.

"You cannot say that he is not the killer Charles. "She says as she waves her hand at the window. "They say that his prints where all over the place."

"I know what they have told us Lee, but answer me this. Why are there no reports him being caught or anything about him?' He says quickly turning to give her a hard look.

"I've looked. I can't find anything stating that he is the killer. Other than that single report that Dr. Sauiole has. Have you seen the report Dr. Gladstone?"

He watches as she opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it.

Lowering her head in defeat she turns and walks over to one chair that is placed near the observation window.

"No Charles I have not." She says as she sits down

Charles watches her open her Omni tool and start typing. Shaking his head he turns back to the window and the single people that it looking down upon.

"What makes you so different?" He whispers as he watches the figure down stop in the middle of the path.

"Whatever they say, you are not who they say you are" he says as he turns and makes his way over to one of the other chairs.

* * *

I have lost track how many times I have been around this track or how long I've been in here. At this point it does not matter. I feel the burning in my legs intensify as I round the far curve. Not wanting to reinjure myself. I Slow down quick jog to let my leg rest a little from running. I'm hoping that running would help clear my mind of the horrific images. That are now burned in to my brain.

_"They do say that you can never run from your past."_

The sudden intrusion of a voice startles me out of my painful thoughts. I quickly turn to my right to see who said that, but the sudden movement throws off my balance a little. After stumbling over myself for a few steps. I Look again, I see no one there. Just empty weight benches.

_I really am going insane_

Shaking my head as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, well I guess I'm not completely healed.

The pain helps to remind me what I have been through. So glad that there is medi-gel. I would be laid up for long time, with everything that they did to me. Readjusting the sixty pound pack that is on my back I take off down the track again.

_"You will be nothing more than a monster. You do know that right."_

This time the voice seems to be comes from the left. I turn my head slower this time so I don't repeat what I did before. As I see a girl scarcely clothed. Completely stunned by what I'm seeing I don't see the bench in front of me that I run into headlong, and with the added weight on my back I fall completely over.

_"Well I was expecting something a little more….. graceful." _

Grabbing the back of the bench I pull myself up and stare in disbelief at the image. There no more the 20 feet from me was a raven haired woman. Wearing nothing then knee high boots, thin black panties and a black lace bra to match. From the way she was sitting on the weight. She is giving me a perfect view of her figure. Long legs, nice ass, full breasts and an angelic face.

_"You better not start drooling now."_

Her comments makes me unconsciously bring my hand to my mouth to check for drool. See what I was doing I quickly drop my hand and stand up. Eyeing her with suspicion. I make my way back to the running path I stand in front of her.

As I get closer I see that she does not move, but she is watching me, with a hungry look. It sends a chill down my back. When I make my way closer to her I notice that her lace bra is completely see through.

_"See anything you like….. I bet you do."_ She says pushing out her chest a little more.

I instantly feel my face getting hot. Turning my eyes away, I try to calm myself. Why is this bothering me? I'm acting like a little boy meeting his crush for the first time. How come she Is everything that I lust for in a woman?

_"This would be cute… if it wasn't so pathetic.."_ She laughs as a smile comes to her lips.

I snap my eyes back at her as her laughter replaces my nervousness with anger. I catch her stare, and as I look in to her eyes I see that they are brown with a hit of green. I'm taken back a little by that. It is like I'm looking at myself in a mirror. This is getting weird.

"Who are you or what are you?" I growl.

_"I'm hurt. That you don't know who I am. And here I thought you had some imagination." _She replies with shock in her voice.

I watch as she starts laughing and jumps off the weight rack, but she does not land on the ground. She kinda flouts a few feet from where she was sitting before landing on the ground. I take a step back, completely in shock. How I really don't have a clue what the hell is going on.

"Ok that is not right. What the hell are you and why do you look like that." I say as I continue to back away from her.

_"I'm you… or I should say I'm your evil twin. Every little dark thought, every evil deed and desire that you ever had is in me."_ She says as she starts to walk seductively toward me. _"And to answer your other question …I'm Selina."_

_Oh shit.._

I'm Completely freaked out at this point now so turn on my heel and take of down the track. I know that I'm locked in this room but if I can keep a distance from this thing the better. I dare to take a look behind me and I don't see anything. Just an empty running path. Thinking that I have postponed whatever that was for now I slow down.

_"Now I'm hurt that you think that you can run from me, and here I was going to make this easy for you."_

The sound of her voice coming from in front of me. Makes me snap my head around so fast that I feel my neck crack. There in front of me with her hand on her hips is this stunning image of a woman. I quickly stop before I run into her, or through her. Either way I don't want to get closer to her, or whatever she is.

"Ok...fine you win." I say between breaths." What…. the fuck do you want?"

_"I want you. Well…. to be trueful I want your body." _She lustfully replies

"What?"

_"I need you. So I can continue my beautiful art."_

I look at her confusingly as I try a piece together what she is talking about. What art. And for her to continue it, would mean that she….done this before. I quickly answer my own question before I finish thinking about it.

"That was you. You're the one who did that. What I saw in my dream. You killed that Asari that was in my dream" I quickly spit out as the words come to me.

_"Yes that was I, but I can't take all the credit. If it was not for you, none of that would have been possible. So you are as much of a artist as I am, and you know … it was not a dream."_ She says as she takes a bow.

"I'm nothing like you. Just cuz I have those thoughts does not make it anything like you." I retort back. I know that I had a lot of violent thoughts, but nothing came about from them.

"_A shame really. Some of your ideas are quite lovey. No matter, more for me to use then. Now if you would be a dear and let me in. I have work to do." _She says with a evil smile.

I suddenly get a sharp burning pain in my head, and it quickly multiplies. Each feels like a burning needle trying to force its way in to my brain. I grab my head as if that would stop the pain from getting worse.

_"I see you are trying to fight it. I advise not to or its going to make it worse for you."_

The pain gets more sharp as the needles move to a different places as they try and burn their way in. I feel one of the needle press harder, and suddenly an image appears in front of me. It is the Asari from the alley, right before Selina drove the blade through her heart.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." I screamed as the image instantly makes my anger spike. I feel my blood rush to my head as more images flash of that day before my eyes. I clinch my teeth tight together. As I fight another urge to scream again.

Suddenly a feeling of tranquility comes over me, and the burning needles quickly fade from my brain. I shake my head as I drop my hands from it. Looking up at my new found demon, and I see that she as a scowl on that pretty face of hers. That in turn make a smile come to mine.

_"Well that was unexpected but not surprising. You are a most stubborn one." _

"What? losing your touch already?" I smugly counter. I know that I should not be pushing her, or whatever she is. but I can't help myself. Pissing people off, or in this situation my darker self, is in my blood.

_"Hardly. I will just have to change my tactics, that is all. Which means when you fall it will be that much sweeter." _She replies as a smile returns to her face.

"I'm not some prize to be won you bitch." I angrily reply. The feeling of peace that came over me quickly replaced by my rising anger.

_"We'll see about that... Well it's been fun my lov, but I really must be going."_ She says as she turns as starts to walk away from me. Before I could comment. She start to disaggregate in to red ash. I stand there watching dumbly as even the ash disappears from my view.

_Man I have really gone off the deep on now. First have a beautiful women teasing me, then to have her wanting to take over my mind and now to have her turn to ash in front of me. Can I ever catch a break? What the hell stopped her? Did I really stop her?_

I stand there for what seems for an eternity as my mind goes through everything that just happed and what she said. Her words have answered a few of my questions but they are just replaced by some new and more troubling ones.

"Eric this is not a break time. Keep running." I hear Sarge say over the PA system knocking me out of my thoughts.

Looking up I see him in the observation deck window watching me. He must of seen me looking, cuz he gave me a half ass salute, and returning the favor I flip him off.

"Nice Eric. Real nice." he says before he walks away from the window.

A small smile comes to with the knowledge that Sarge is the one watching me right now. I don't want to know what the other guards would do if they saw me talking to myself or to some over sexy woman. I don't think that they can see her but you never know. I am from a different dimensions after all.

Letting out a sigh of despair, I start back down the never ending track. I need something to take my mind off all of this, and right now all I got is running. As I round the corner for the umpteenth. My mind starts processing. All of this keeps going bad to worse. Here I am in a universe that only a month ago was just a game.

I was excited to be here, that was before the cruel reality of this all came crashing down upon me. I thought I was here to help deal with the Reapers, but now meeting Selina. I realize now that idea is wrong, and if that was not bad enough I have to deal with overzealous guards and a mad scientist.

At least the Sarge looking out for me. well I think he's looking out for me. he's been making sure that I don't deal with the other inmates right now. I really don't know why, but I'm glad for it. I do know that the other doctor who patched me up told Dr. Sauiole to go easy on me for a few weeks till I recovered.

So training had been light so far, key word being 'so far'. I know it will get bad and it will get bad fast. Just some weight lifting and calisthenics. Almost like when I was at the gym. Although this time there is someone watching me waiting to kick my ass again. Assholes.

I feel my lungs start to burn as I push myself hard. Not wanting to overdo it. I slow down again to a jog. It's funny that they let me start slow with the workouts. I would have thought that they would have been pushing me or something like that. But no. it is like they want me to be a full hearth just so they can break me.

I have seen Dr. Sauiole expression when the guards gave him a report of one of my previous sessions. I never get to hear what they are saying but his face said it all he was surprised on something. That did make me feel good to show him up. He must have never thought I would be doing this well with the wonderful injuries that they were so nice to give me.

I still don't know the real reason for that fight. I think it was just to prove a point. He's in charge and that is that.

_"What would your mom and dad think of you if they really knew that there baby boy was really a killer. Better yet want about Keristi. What would she think if she really knew what you are."_

I stop dead in my tracks as her words cut through me like a knife. I feel this sudden pain in my chest as the wound that I have been ignoring this whole time gets larger. My vision starts to get blurry as tears start to form in my eyes as the memories of my loved ones come rushing back to me. I fall to my knees as I'm overcome with grief.

_I'm not going to be seeing her or anyone that I know or love ever again._

I discard the pack from my back. As all the feelings that have been pent up for over month comes out. I let out painful scream as an image of my wife smiling flashes before me.

_I'm never going to hear her voice, or laugh. Feel her touch. God dammit why me. why the fuck am I here._

I ball my fists and start hitting the rubber floor as I feel every muscle in my body tense with frustration, and pain fill my heart. I see the faces of my family flash before me. my mom and her warm smile and light red hair. My dad and his toothless grin and Greek fisherman cap, and my sister with a smart ass grin. My breath gets caught in my lungs as an image of Keristi in her wedding dress materializes before me. I feel the longing in my heart grow as I look at the woman that I love, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with slowly disappear.

I scream as I watch her face fades from my vision. Twisting around to pack that I dropped and in one single motion I grabbed the pack, stood and spun. Throwing the backpack at the observation window that was over head.

I let out a chuckle as I heard the glass shatter and the shriek of surprise from someone that was in the room. Funny? I did not think that there was any one else up there with Sarge. I watch as an obviously shaken lady and Sarge walk up to the broken window.

"I think we are done here" Sarge says as he looks at the distraction that I caused.

I just stand there looking at him. My mind is over flowing with emotion to even reply. I just want to hurt something, to take my frustration and pain on something. to make someone else hurt as I am hurting.

"Get by the door and pray that the Doc does not hear about this" he says as he kicks a piece of the glass off the ledge.

I watch the glass fall and shatter on the ground with satisfaction at the destruction I have caused. I feel my anger slowly diminishes with knowledge that I broke something. It is far from being completely satisfied, but at least I can function with some amount of restraint

As I near the door I start to feel the crash as my adrenaline leaves my system. My body moves on its own accord as I try to calm this anger filled volcano that I have inside of me. Closing in on the door, I watch as it opens and Sarge followed by two other guards walk in.

"Guess he heard?" I ask looking at the other two men behind him.

"No... They were going to be here either way" he said as he monitions to one of other men with him

I watch as he walks forward grabbing something from his side. I let out a sigh as I see that it is prison cuffs.

"Really?" I say as I let the guard grab my arms and put the binding on.

"Well before you deiced to vent the observation deck for us. I was going to let it slide, but now.." Sarge says with the look of disappointment on his face

"Anyways Dr. Andres requests all inmates to be brought in retained."

"Who?" I say as I raise my eyebrow in confusion. I don't remember that name.

"Dr. Andres, the one that will be examining you." he says as he watches the guard as he finishes putting the cuffs on me.

"Why...what for? Didn't the last doctor examine me already " I reply as I roll my eyes.

"Don't know. Okay. Come on we got to get going." he says as he stand in front of me for a moment. I see on his face that he's thinking about something.

"I got this from here boys. Go and take a extending lunch." He says as he looks over to the other guards.

"Sir?" the one who put the binding on me asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, that is also a order." He replies with a smile.

I watch as both guards quickly salute and walk back down the hallway. I look back at Sarge and see that he is also watching the two guards.

"So you want to tell me what's that was all about" he says as the last guard turns the far corner.

"I…" I let my gaze fall to the floor as I give in to the despair that has been eating at me from the moment I woke to this hell. I just want to give up and let them do want ever they are going to do. What is the point on living now. I have lost that all that I cared about. I look up and see Sarge looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I ..I saw my family." I stammer as I feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

I saw his face change from concern to shock at my words.

"You remember them?"

I nod as I choke down rising need to start balling like a baby.

"Well there faces that's about all. I do remember my wife in her wedding dress." I says as I struggle to keep my anger in check, but talking about it a little is making me feel a little better. Funny that it would be a sergeant of the guards.

"Shit…I did not know that you are married Eric." He says as he leans against the wall as he takes in what I just said. I can see on his face that he is conflicted with something.

"Funny what you don't know."

"Yea…come on let's get going." He comments with a grim voice.

I follow him down the hall, but now I don't feel as bad. It is like a small weight is off my shoulders. Now that I got to talk about it. Kinda funny that I would consider a prison guard a friend, but I do. I quickly glance at him and I see that he is deep in thought. I can't help but smile with the knowledge that he thinks of me as a human.

* * *

Our trip from the track room to the med lab was done in silence. I could see that he was mulling things over in his head, and I still have to deal with the painful memories. Before I know it we get to the med lab. Funny how time flies when you are not paying attention. I look around in confusion; this is not the same area that I was in I was in recovery. I watch as Sarge keys in a code and the door open to revel a spacious room with different equipment scattered around the room. I follow Sarge in and to the center of the room. I look around at all the different equipment that is placed throughout the room.

"Dr. Anders are you here?" I hear Sarge call out with a different tone in his voice.

"Sergeant, it's about time that you got here. You know that it's rude to keep a lady waiting." I hear a Female voice call out from somewhere in the back room.

"Doctor we are only five minutes late and you don't have any other inmates on the schedule for the day." Serge replays back with a smile on his face. Hmm I hope that this doctor is a nice one. Whoever she is.

"And how would you know that Sergeant. Have you been spying on me?" the voice retorts back as its owner comes in to view.

I'm taken back with surprise as I see Dr. Anders walk in the room. I was expecting… well I don't know what I was expecting. She must be about 5'9" red head, average build and not bad looking either.

"No… well not really" I hear Sarge say as he rubs the back of his neck. I can't help but laugh a little at the sight of this big guy acting this way.

I stop chuckling when I see him shoot me a quick glare, but I keep smiling. This little amusement is making me feel better.

I watch as a smile comes to her face when he says that, but the smile disappears from her face as she looks over to me. I see as quick flash of shock? Comes across her face, But it too disappears quickly and a look of business takes its place.

Looking back down too her data pad. I see a small frown come back to her lips as she continues reading. "So subject one-zero-seven. I see that Dr. Sauiole already had some fun with you. Don't worry he does that with a few subjects from time to time. He likes to make sure everyone know that he's the one in charge." She looks up, and quickly scans her eyes over me.

"I must say that you are one of the nicer ones that he has brought me for examination and cataloging." She says with odd tone in her voice.

"Umm examination and cataloging?" I reply as I nervously shift on my feet. I don't like where this is going.

"Yes we keep record of all your vitals so we have a control record to base the comparisons on after each test. So if you please take of your jump suit and stand on the platform to your right." She says as she looks back down to her data pad again.

Each test? So much for my good mood, if you can call it that in this place. Looking down at my still bound wrists a smile come to my face. I love when things like this just set themselves up for me.

"I would, but I think it would be slightly _easier_ if I did not have my wrists bound. You know. Just saying." I say with a chuckle.

Dr. Anders's head snaps up to look at me and then looks over to Sarge, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Really Charles. I would have thought by now you know when to remove their bindings." She says with a snarl.

"Sorry Dr. Anders." He replies. Quickly walking in front of me as he starts working on removing my bindings.

"Charles? I did not know you two where on s first name bases." I say with a smile. Glad that I get to have a little fun.

"Shut up Eric." He snaps. Wait did I make him blush? He finishes with removing the bindings from my wrists. Turning he walks over to where Dr. Anders was standing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I rub my wrists as I walk over to the raised platform. I wonder what that is for. I mean I know that it is for 'recording my vitals' but what vitals? Shrugging the thought away, I unzip my jumpsuit and remove it. I'm glad that they don't make us wear pink boxers. That would just not look right.

"Your undershirt too" I hear from behind me. Oh come on. Let me have some keep some of my dignity.

"What?…. Am I keeping my boxers on at least?" I say as I look over my shoulder with a pleading look. I notice that she looking straight at me with a smile on her face. But she does not answer me. I can tell from the look that is on Serge's face that he did not want to hear the answer.

"This time you are" she says with a slight laugh in her voice.

_"Awww. That is so sweet. You have an admirer."_

_Crap not now. _

I see his eyes go wide as plates from her answer. "Sharon!" he quickly croaks out.

As Sarge turns to Dr. Anders to say something that I can't hear. I scan the room looking and waiting for Selina to appear, but to my relief she does not.

_Funny I would think that she would not miss this opportunity to make a fool out of me._

I look back at the two of them talking quietly over something, but I do see a smile on both their faces. I can't help be smile at the scene. I pull my shirt off and stand on the platform. So there is something there with the two of them. I will have to remember that so if need be I can use it to get out of here.

"You are not as hostile as the others inmates." I hear Dr. Anders say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No point to be. Besides I would like not to have the shit shocked out of me again." I say as the memory of the pain resurfaces in my mind. Shaking my head I quickly push it back down.

"So…you have an ECE and you also experienced it." She says with a frown on her face and disgust in her voice. Well good to know that I'm not the only one who does not like that thing.

"Yea… I would like keep it at once." I reply. Looking back at her I see her nod in agreement.

"Ok … let get started" she says as she raises her left arm and an orange glow envelops her forearm. Hey cool. My first look at an Omni tool. Funny it took me over a month to see one. Well I thinks it's a month. Not that it matters here.

As I stand on the platform two bars come out of the ceiling one in front and one behind me.

"Please stand still this will only take a few moments." She says as she presses something on her Omni tool.

I see a red light appear at the top of the vertical bar in front of me and as the bar start to move so the red light. Picking up speed till it looked like a solid red light. I in wonder as the bar moves to the right and is replaced by the one that was behind me. It does that for a few passes before I hear a ping from Dr. Anders Omni tool and it stops before quickly retracting back in to the ceiling

_Umm that's it I thought there would be a little more to tha…_

"Dr. Sharon Andres May 5 2180. This is the primary findings of Subject one-zero-seven Vital scan_."_

_ May? Man I have lost all track of time in here._

"Subject one-zero-seven is Caucasian, male. Age umm 25 from what the scan is telling me."

_Wait… 25? I'm 30 I know that I'm healthy but really? _

"Height 6'2", weight 156. He is a little underweight. I will have to recommend having better food provide for him. If they want him to survive the possible tests that is.

"You know. That does not make me feel better you know" I comment as I watch her walk around me.

"Quiet one-zero-seven." She quietly snaps back.

I snap my eyes forward from her comment. Something about her tone makes me not want to piss her off.

"Body fat for subject one-zero-seven is less than 8% and blood pressure is 60/110." I smile when I see her look up at me with the look of disdain on her face. If the circumstance was different it would be funny. She shakes her head and looks back down to her arm, but then she freezes when she continues reading.

"This can't be right. I'm not finding signs that he ever received any gene therapy when he was younger. Even the most basic one still shows signs of being done." She says with a confused look on her face.

"Something is not right with the scan. I will have to rerun the scan in a different scanner. One-zero-seven please step down and move over to the table over there" she says pointing to a table behind her.

I walk over to the table and I place my hands on the table. Damn this is freezing I look behind me and see that she and Sarge are talking again but this time he is pointing to me. I guess he is trying to convince her that there is something up with me, other than my strange vitals.

I decide not to say anything about the cold table. I jump up the table and lay down. God damn this thing is cold. I feel goose bumps appear on my skin as my bare back touches the table.

I shifted around a little as the table finally warmed up, just happy to have nothing happing to me at the moment. I'm starting to miss the days when I was bored. Never thought I would miss those.

_"I can think of a few things that you can do on this table. Even a monster like you can get lucky."_

I suppress a groan as I hear Selina's voice ring in my head. I look over to Dr. Anders and Sarge to see if they heard her, but they are still talking.

_She really does have a dirty mind….right my mind… I wonder if she can hear my thoughts? _

_Selina? Are you there?_

I lay there waiting for my evil twin to make her appearance but I hear nothing. I look around the best I can from my laying positions and I don't see her anywhere.

_So either she is messing with me or she can't hear my thoughts._

I feel sense of relief with the thought that Selina can't hear my thoughts. It gives me a little privacy and I think it will make it harder for her to do whatever she what's or need to do to me. I can't help but to chuckle and smile at my newly found privacy. It does confuse me why. If she is in my head then why can't she hear me. If that is true. I shake my head to clear the question out of my head. Some things are better unanswered.

"Sorry about that but the Sargent here can't keep is ideas to himself." She says as she walks up to me.

"That cool. Not like I'm in a hurry to go anywhere." I replay with a shrug.

"Ok. I will be Performing secondary scan to clear up some discrepancies that will clear them up." She say with a small smile before walking over to a terminal that was next to the table I was on.

"Ok starting secondary scan."

I see a arm lower is self over my head and a soft rades, orange glow appear from it and slowly glide over me.

'Blood presser is still 110/70 pulse 70. Still no traces gene therapy and now I'm picking up traces elements of coal, lend, and …radiation. " she says with shock in her voice.

"radioactive materials have been used in over one hundred and thirty year, coal and lead even longer." I look over to where Dr. Anders is standing to see both her and Sarge looking back at me. Dr. Anders has worry look on her face, but Sarge I can read his face.

A uncomfortable silence surrounds us. Both Dr. Anders and Sarge just stand there looking at me. Dr. Anders opens her mouth to say something when terminal that she is using beeps startling all three of us. Looking down at the screen she starts mouthing the words that she is reading, but stops dead.

"The scan says that you have antibodies in you system for diseases that have be annihilated years ago." She says as she looks up at me.

"This does not make any sense. Your immune system it very strong, and your bones have a very high density to them, and you metabolic rate is through the roof. But you do have Atherosclerosis, and yet you have no signs of treatment for it"

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask.

"Well normally no, but you have no signs of genetic augmentations at all, and other then Atherosclerosis. You are in perfect health." She finishes looking up at me with what I guess was a look of disbelief.

"Where did you come from?"

_"you should tell her…. It would be a riot…Yea I'm from the past…Ha I would kill to see her reaction.."_

Ignoring Selina's comment I answer Dr. Anders question the best way I can Shrugging. "I don't know."

"This is just too peculiar to..." she is cut off by the sudden appearance of Dr. Sauiole on the large screen behind her.

"Dr. Anders I hope you have a valid reason to keep me waiting." The sudden sound of his voice makes everyone jump, well I jumped that is for damn sure. I sit up on the table and swing my legs off the edge as Dr. Anders rushes over to the terminal in front of the screen.

"I would have sent you the report as soon as I am completed with it Dr. Sauiole." She quickly spits out as she hurries to reach the terminal.

"Not good enough Dr. The Illusive Man grows impatient and so do I. And we both know what happens when The Illusive Man is grows impatient." He replies narrowing his gaze to Dr. Anders.

"I was double checking my findings. There are some discrepancies that came up, and I wanted to verify the readings." She says without look up from what she was doing on the terminal.

"Let me be the judge of that Dr. Anders. Now where are my..."

"You should have them now Dr. Sauiole." She say as she looked up at the screen.

"Dr. Anders don't ever inter... "He eyes when wide with surprise but quickly fades.

"Are these correct? "

"I believe so but I would like to do a few more tests to be sure." She says as she move back from the terminal.

_Oh great more tests. _

"No Dr. Anders these will do. I will take it from here." He comments as he looks up at us.

"But... " She stammers.

"THAT will be all Dr. Anders. Sergeant Ray please bring him to my office." He orders and before anyone say anything the screen goes dark.

I push my self-off the table and make my way over to where my jump suit was laying. I don't have to be told twice on what do to.

"Now I know what you mean." I hear her whisper. Thank god for a dead silent room.

"I know Anna. I will get to the bottom of this. I promise." He whispers back.

I finish zipping myself in and turn around to see them a little too close to be collages. Not wanting to make more enemies I quickly turn back around. I stand there giving them a little more time before I decided to interrupt

"Hey Sarge don't you think you should be making that promise to me. Cuz well... you know its me you are talking about." I sarcastic say before I turn around again. This time I see that they were no longer holding each other, but boy is she red. I can tell that Sarge is feeling a little awkward, but I can't tell if he is blushing or not.

"Yea ...ummm. I... come on you heard Dr. Sauiole he doesn't like to be kept waiting. She says quickly changing the subject.

Sarge takes a step forward before turning around to Dr. Ander to leaned down and gave her a quickly kiss on the cheek.

I could not help but let out a little laugh on how fast her jaw dropped and how red her face got. It was almost like a strawberry...oh man what I would do to have some strawberries again.

"Come on Eric lets getting going." he says turning back around and walking to the door. Stopping only for a split second to grab the bindings I came in with.

Grabbing my shoulder as he passed me. He turns and a pushes me to the door. "Nice meeting you Dr. Anders." I yell as we walkout the lab. I know it might seem odd, but if I can try to make a few friends I'm going to try.

* * *

We made record time to get from Dr. Anders med room to Dr. Sauiole's office. As we stand outside of his office. I take a quick glance at Sarge I see sweat beading off his forehead.

"Dude, what's wrong. Would not peg you for the type to get nervous easily.' I comment as I turn to him.

"I think Dr. Sauiole might know about me and Dr. Anders." He says as he looks back at me.

"And?" I ask getting a look from him." Oh come on there is more to it than that."

"Well he frowns upon having a relationship with anyone in the felicity. And they were together at one point" he says as he wiped the sweat form on his brow.

"I think it was Dr. Sauiole who started it but it was Dr. Anders who ended it, and it only lasted as long as it did due to she was afraid that he would do something to her. You see that he is not much different now than he was back then."

Letting out a sigh he looks at me before continuing. "She needed someone to talk to so I lent her my ear. As we talked, well her talk I listened."

_"Oh cry me a damn river already… and this is to be a war hardened Sergeant...Please"_

I do my best not to show anything as she voice over powers his, but Sarge seems not to notice anything off.

A smile came to his lips as a memory must have come back to his mind. "One thing lead to another. The more she talked the more I fell for her. But we are both afraid of what Dr. Sauiole would do if he knew."

"You think that he does not know?" I ask quickly glancing at the door behind me.

"I know he knows but he has not done anything, well till now." He says with a sigh.

"What you mean till now?"

"his been relying on more and more on Corporal Samual and Privet Orin in the past week. What that means I don't know." He answers as he looks at the door.

My eyes drifted to the floor as his words make my mind wonder to the past.

_Man I feel bad for this guy, but I know all too well on sneaking around behind someone back, and now to be replaced. Man guess I'm not the only one where life sucks right now._ I shrug at that though before I look back at him.

'Well what is done is done. Let get in there before he has a meltdown." I say as I point to the door to Dr. Sauiole office. Sarge nods and reaches for the button

"I think it will be alright. Right now I think he is going to be more focuses on me more then ever. I say giving him a small smile.

'"Thank you'" he whispers as he reached out his hand and pressed the button.

"It is about time that you got here Sergeant." I hear Dr. Sauiole say As the door opens.

Sarge places his hand on my shoulder and pushes me forward, but this time it is just a leading push. Man it feels nice to be treated like a human. Even if it just for a short while. He pushes me to the middle of the room, and stops.

"That will be fine Sergeant. Now leave us." He says without turning around.

"Are you sure dr." he replies nervously.

"Yes very. NOW go." he quickly snaps.

"Sir." Sarge says as he stands to attrition. Turning on his heel he walks back out the door.

Once I hear the door close that anxious feeling starts to build inside me, And the fact that he has the remote of death does not make me feel any better.

"There is a saying that I heard once 'you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' At first I did not think much about how little information there is about you, but now there too many unanswered questions." He says as he rises his head up from the data pad.

"So you want to explain you self, one-zero-seven?" he says turning around.

'Explain what?' I reply as I swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

"Don't play coy with me, why are there reading of elements in your system that have not be used in over one hundred years, and how about the fact that the scan could not give us a definite reading on your age, first it is saying 25 now 31." He yells as Slams his data pad down on his desk

I watch him as he slips his hand in to his pocket while he steps away from his desk. "If I was not being hounded by my superiors I would find all this very intriguing, but I don't have the luxury of solving the mystery that is surround you."

"So I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." he comments as he brings out his hand, holding the small remote. And I feel my blood run cold.

_Oh shit..._

_"Sucks to be you Lov, by the way I can't feel any pain with you locking me out. So I should thank you for that.."_

I mentally curse at her for that even when I about to experience pain beyond imagination she still mocks me

"I will ask one more time one zero seven, explain you and I will refrain from using this." He says bring up his hand to emprise his wishes

"You know more than I do at this point," I said swallowing hard trying to calm my nerves. "I don't reme..." the words stop as a blast of pain jolts through my system causing all my muscles to twitch and jerk.

"Don't try me one zero seven." he say as he lifted his thumb off the remote, and the pain cease.

"These reading cannot be correct, and if they are correct." He says as he steps closer. "Where did you come from?"

"I…. don't know…. All I know is…..is that I woke up to here." I struggle to say as the pain leaves my mind. I can feel my stomach doing flips as my anxiety climbs.

"THEN WHAT ARE THE DREAMS ABOUT?" He yells pressing the remote again.

My nerves erupt in pain as the electrical charge races throughout my body. This time he does not let off the remote and my legs quickly fail being me to ground hard.

He releases me from the pain, and looks down at me. "So one zero seven are you going to tell me?"

"Killings…I… I'm reliving the killings". I reply as fight to keep from throwing up over myself.

I watch his legs turn and move away from me. "Good, then you know that you belong here. Away from society, but still that does not answer my questions. I guess at this point you might be correct with not knowing more than me."

I lift myself off the ground shakily to see him lift his hand and press the remote for the third time. The jolt makes my legs jerk sending me to the ground, and slamming my head in to the floor. Sending me in to an uneasy darkness.

* * *

A sudden movement stirs me back to conscious as I feel myself being lifted up, by someone.

"Take him back to his cell, and I will let Dr. Yuri that project WaterFire's new candidate is ready."

"Sir what about Sergeant Ray. Sir." A heavy accented voice says.

"Don't worry about him. I will assign him else ware, he might of broken a few rules but he is still a valuable asset to this station.

"Sir" the voice says

When I feel the people that are holding me start moving. I open my eyes slowly to see the floor slide under my feet as they pull me out of Dr. Sauiole's office. I try to turn my head so I can see the one of the people that are holding me that but my head starts to spin followed darkness closes in on my vision again.

The sudden feeling of weightlessness awakens my mind. I carefully open my eyes to see a set of door open before me.

_The …the elevator… all most there… so tired._

_"Wow I am glad that I could not feel that. It must of hurt bad. Thanks again Lov. I owe you…"_

_Fucking...bitch…can't leave me alone.._

I strain to keep my eyes open as the pair of guards carries me back to my cell, but the weight of my eye lids out power the will to see the guards that are carrying me.

I jolt awake as I feel my body hits the cot in my cell hard.

"You want to have some fun with this one? Most likely he's not going to be around for long." A different accented voice say, but not as heavy as the first

_Wha..? Not around..._

"No Dr. Sauiole is already pissed off like hell with this one. I would rather not make it worse."

"I guess you have a point. Come one I think 100 is in the gym with Jim and Steve."

"Ha… I always love that cute blond..." their voices disappear as the door closes behind them. Sealing me from the rest of the station.

_I feel bad for whoever that is…must find a way out of here…but sleep...yes sleep first_

_"If I was in control. None of this would of ever happened. You caused all of this. Just letting you know…" _Her voice fades from my mind but not before she starts laughing at my situation.

I let her word slip through my mind. Right now I don't care about anything. I let my body relax from the pain and let the exhaustion of my torture pull me in to an uneasy rest.

* * *

**A/N 12K...fuck (no not all chapters will be this long)**

**Well i hope you like the new direction that im going...well its not really new the idea has been flouting around in my head. I like where im going now. and for me that is all that matters. i just hope i have a few people out that that like it also. if not...oh well.**

**Like i said i had some shit to sort out. like finding a Beta. Damn it is really hard. I found two, lost two. got a new one but i don't know whats going on with him. I have a lot of patience, but i can only wait so long. So that is why it is up and most likely reads like shit. Sorry**

**Also i lost all will and want to write completely for about 2 or 3 mounts back in Jan, but a fellow writer got me going again. So Big thanks to him (you know who you are)  
**

**Yes i did change the POV for a short bit with Sarge. No it will not be a common thing but when i think it will work to show the other characters it will be placed in**

**Well that's about it. hope i have not lost anyone.**

**As always Read and Review please. Yes i know that my writing sucks.**

**P.S. if any one as ideas that you think might be cool. Give me a PM and i will see what i can do with them. Im making all this stuff up as i go. so sometimes i run out and need help.**

**Till Next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: To be a Hero

**A/N I'm still here... hope you all like this next chapter. I want to thank all who Followed and Faved my story so far.**

**Also a big thanks to my 2 reviewers. i was hoping for a few more but that's what i get for not updating in 6 months.**

**Non-Bataed**

* * *

Ω Chapter 4 - To be a hero Ω

Better Days - Saliva

I run tongue over my lips and get a metallic taste from the blood that is now seeping out of my split lip. Spitting the taste out of my mouth, I push myself off the floor and turn to face my opponent. To see him standing there with a proud grin of his face.

"Don't be too happy Lorenzo, I let you hit me." I comment with a smirk as I tilt my head to the right to crack my neck.

"_Your grandmother could have ducked that punch…."_ I hear the annoying voice say in my head.

Figthing the urge to comment back to Selina. I look back at my attacker. I don't want anyone know that I have an inner demon trying to take me over. Dealing with her is starting to get difficult. She is slowly but steadily getting on my nerves and is testing my patience. At least now I have something to take my mind off of her and her degrading comments.

"Bullshit, you were seeing out the other side of your face for a second there amigo." He comments with a smile.

I smile at him at his comment. I start my way back over to him. Lorenzo has been my sparring partner; I guess you can call him, for the past few weeks. He's as got more muscle, then I do, but I'm slightly faster than him. That is the only advantage that I have.

I notice him bring his right arm back. So I move in and duck under his punch. I feel his arm graze my hair as it passes over my head. I throw my fist into his gut as hard as I can, quickly doubling him over. Taking step back I watch as he grabs his gut. Before kneeing him in the face sending him over and onto his back.

I take a few more steps back giveing him some room. I don't like it when people stand over me. So I'm not going to do the same to him. The one thing that I have noticed around here is that most of the inmates here, while they might not like each other. They don't purposely go after each another. There is still a few that will cause trouble with anyone, like Mr. Hues from what I have heard, but so far I have been able to avoid him. Other than that first day.

Remembering that I had a split lip I touch it to see how bad it is. Damn still bleeding, but not as bad as I of thought. Funny I don't feel a thing. I guess they gave me pain killers or something today. For the past two week, every time I come to this room they inject me with shit. I don't know what is it, but if I were to guess, it is a mix of steroids, painkillers and adrenalin, or something like that.

I think my reaction time is faster, I hit harder, but I really don't know. I never got in any fights before. so I don't have any prior experience with that. I see Lorenzo start to stir on the floor so I train my focus back to him. He is about as tall as I am, but he is a lot bigger. He looks like your typical Hispanic, with dark tan skin, a shaved head. The one thing that still catches my eye is the phoenix that he has on the side on his head. Something about it just makes me smile. Other than that I don't know much about him. Don't have much time to chat as I'm too busy defending myself.

"Guess I got you good that time, or is it time to call it?." I ask as I start walk a circle around him.

I watch as he does a kick-up and start running at me. I shift my feet as I ready myself for whatever he's going to try, but it's too late as I see him drop into a slide plowing into me. Sending me over onto my chest. I can feel a throbbing start in my leg but I know it could be worse.

I scramble to push myself off the floor. Once up I turn to see him right on top of me. I quickly block his right and left jabs that he throws at me. I see him start to throw a right hook. Again I bring up my arms to block but the hit never comes. Instead I feel my legs get kicked out from under me. The air in my lungs instantly leaves me as my back slams into the ground below. I start coughing as I try to get air back into my lungs. Shaking my head clear from the hit. I start hearing laughter coming from Lorenzo as I get my coughing under control.

Flipping myself over, I struggle to stand; still fighting to get air my lungs I turn to face Lorenzo. I see that he is already on the attack again, but this time I see he starting a kick of somesort. I move block the kick but all I manage to do it soften the blow, as he makes contact with my face.

I'm sent flying to the ground again, but this time I just stay down. Slowly fliping myself over onto my back as the pain starts its crawl through my body. I can feel a dull pain in the side of my head, my arms, and my legs. It could be worse but up at the ceiling I notice white spots as they start dancing over me. Feeling the pain in my head shift, I close my eye to lights.

Now that I'm just laying here i notice just now noisy it is in here. I hear muffled sounds of people talking among other noises. I see the light above getting dimmer from behind my eyes. Opening my eyes to see what's going on, I see a dark shadow over me. As my eyes focus, I start makeing out a bald man smiling down at me with his hand out stretched out to me.

"_You forgot to duck….again… if it wasn't so amusing watching you get the shit kicked out of you. It would be pathetic."_

_God does she ever fucking shut up._

I grab the outstretched hand and I'm pulled up to my feet. I loose my balance as the blood rushes from my head making my head spin, but Lorenzo holds me up. When my head clears, I nod my thanks and he lets go of my arm.

"Next time amigo...duck." he says with a grin.

"Yea…I know... jackass." I comment as I rub the side of my head where he kicked me. "Damn man you kick hard."

"It would not hurt if you learned to duck." he says before he breaks out laughing.

I quickly shove him away just in spite, but he does have a point. I really need to start fighting better. One would think that I would have picked up some moves by now. Man I really need to pay attention more.

"You not that bad amigo, but I don't think they going to be happy that you lost." he says as he points to a window on the far wall, it's mirrored but I can guess who is behind it.

"And you do hit harder than the last time." he says crocking an eyebrow at me. "They pumping juice into you... aren't they?"

"Juice?" I ask.

"Yea... juice. No one knows what is in it, but we notice a difference each time. And you're are not the first I have fought before. Though it looks like they're taking their time with you unlike what they did with Mr. Hues."

"Wait... he was on this shit too."

"Yea he was part of some proj..." he's cut off by the sound of a door opening. We both look toward the doors to see a doctor flanked by two guards come walking in.

As they approach I see that it is Dr. Novakovsky. I don't know what he a doctor of, but I have been dealing with him a lot lately. We both watch as the three people come to a stop a few feet from us. It is that moment when I see that the guards are holding the thing that the inmates here call the shock sticks. To me it just looks like cattle prods.

I have had my fill of being shocked, so I take a small step back but Lorenzo just stands there watching them uncaring.

"Well that performance was very disappointing." Dr. Novakovsky says as he looks at me with disgust. "But your levels are up and your muscles are responding well to the NH-356, so I don't think it is a complete waste." He finishes as pulls out his datapad and start fiddling with it.

"So how is subject one-zero-seven today Dr. Novakovsky." I hear a voice say from his data pad.

"He did lose the match but the data is sound Dr. Sauiole. So everything is still on track as we have discussed." He replays back to the disembodied voice coming from his data pad.

"Well that is very encouraging to hear doctor. Well carry on, and we will meet later to finalize preparation." And with that the voice cuts out, Dr. Novakovsky looks up from his data pad at the two of us.

"You can take inmate two seventeen back to general population, and take subject one-zero-seven to the gym. I think he could do with some more exercise. Maybe next time you will win the match." He says before he turns around at walks back out the way he came, leaving the two guards in front of us.

I watch Lorenzo as he walks forward to the guards, who quickly snap their weapons up as he nears them. "Where you think you are going?" The one on the left says taking a step toward him. Lorenzo who now stopped walking, brings his hands up.

"I'm heading out back to the general hall, like I was told." He answers, but I could tell by his tone that he is getting irritated.

"Fine." The guard grumbles as he moves off to the side, letting Lorenzo past,. He quickly falls in behind him. "Will you put your damn arms down already?" I hear the guard say as they leave the room.

I look back at the guard that was still in the room with me, but he looks a lot more calm. I also see that his shock stick off.

"Come on lets go, the sooner I this over with the sooner I get off my shift." He says as he waves at me. "And don't try anything funny, not that you would." I hear him say with a laugh

"What's so funny?" I say as I pass him.

"That everyone here knows that you are a _**pussy**_. All the others here have put up a fight at one point another, and that includes the ones with the ECE." He says as he breaks out to a full blown laugh.

_It was not that funny asshole_

"Wait? Off your shift? Don't you have to guard me?" I ask as we pass through the doorway.

"Nah both Samuel and Orin are already there. So they will keep you company." He replays as he pushes me forward to get me to move faster.

I wonder who Samuel and Orin are…

"_Oooo you are going to make new friends. This is going to be fun"_

_Like I need any more…bitch_

I feel the air blow across the back of my neck as the door closes behind me, followed by a soft beep indicating that it is now locked. He must have been in a hurry, he never even checked to see if this Samuel and Orin are still here.

_No matter, I'm still a little mad that Lorenzo did beat me, and now Selina is most likely not going to let me live it down._

At least I can use a workout to burn off some of this frustration. I look around the empty locker room. I find this a little odd for the past few times that I've been here there was someone here. Shrugging it off I make my way through to the gym floor.

As I got closer to the door something catches my ears, like talking? I can't really make out what they're saying, but I get this uneasy feeling in my gut. I crouch and peek around the corner of the doorway. Across the room in the free weight section I see two figures. I can't make out much with the weight machines in the way but I can tell from the colors that they guards.

_Well looks like Samuel and Orin are still here._

Slowly I creep closer, crouching as low as I can in an attempt to stay hidden behind the machines.

"You better like it this time bhitseach, and no screaming this time either." I hear one of the guards say in a very heavy Irish accent.

I slowly bring my head up to see who he is saying that to when I freeze in shock. On the weight benches in front of me, with each guard at either end is a blond girl, with her shirt, bra ripped, and hanging loosely from her. I see that the other guard is attempting to remove the rest of her jumpsuit, but apparently is having problems.

"_Well isn't this nice… some good old lads having some fun…maybe if you are good they will let you join in the fun.."_

"Will you shut the fuck up already? Things are bad enough without you criticizing me every step of the way." I snarl quietly.

"_And I thought we were becoming friends"_

I just growl in reply, but I bite my tongue at her last comment. Now would not be the best time to go off on her.

"Dammit Samuel. Why the hell do they make these things so damn tight." The guard who is trying to remove her jumpsuit comments with a lighter Irish accent as he works on getting one of her legs free.

_So your Orin. That means he is Samuel. Why do they sound familiar? _

The blond quickly kicks the Orin in the head as he pulls her leg free, but she is receives backhand across the face from Samuel. I hear her whimper quietly as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"What did we just discussed, one-hundred? You best be a nice little colleen" he says as he raises he hand for another strike. He stops when she turns her head away from him to avoid being hit. He lets out a little chuckle and drops his hand to lightly caress her face.

I sit there watching this horrored act play out in front of me. I could feel my adrenaline begin to surge throughout my system. As my rage within being to boil. My breath freezes with my throat when she quickly opens her eyes and looks right at me. I look into her ice blue eyes that are red from crying, and watch them widen in surprise but they quickly change to the look of pleading. I turn my head to look away from her stunning blue eyes as I feel my heart drop.

"_Front row seats…wait. You …You want to help her don't you?...you want to be a hero, and here I thought all you wanted was a show."_ Selina says as she materializes next to me.

I slump back on to my knees as her words hit home. She's right I want to help, every part of me wants, no needs to help, but my brain is telling me that all this will do is bring more pain on myself. Looking down at my knees, I close my eyes as I try to sort through all the thoughts in my head.

I snap my head up when I hear a someone yell in triumph. To see that Orin now has the other leg free, but the girl has not stopped look in my direction. Again I pull my gaze from scene in front of me.

"_Well here is my dilemma now. To sit back and watch them rape her. Or watch you try and stop them. Either way it is fun for me."_ She says as she walks around me and sits on a weight bench.

I look over at her to reply back when I see by her feet is a short barbell bar. A smile comes to my lips as I reach over and grip the empty bar.

"_Well looks like you have made your choice….Well have at It then… Hero. Just try not to get yourself too badly hurt."_ She says as she waves her hand toward them.

"Why? Me laying around no fun for you" I whisper as I turn to face the disgusting act that is in front of me.

"_No… I rather be in good health when I take over."_ She comments with a smile.

Rolling my eyes at her remark. I take a deep breath as I ready myself for what I'm about to do. I know that I will catch hell for this but at least I going to be happy with myself for the reason. Tightening my grip on my new found weapon. I stand up quickly and move over to where Samuel is standing watching Orin remove her underwear. I see that he had his hands by his crotch as he readies himself to have his way with her, but I'm going to let it happen.

"Hey...dickless." I snarl as I close in behind him.

Time slows as I watch him turn mumbling something. I swing the bar as hard as I can aiming at his head. It makes contact with the right side of his face. The sound of his helmet cracking can be heard everwhere in the gym. Thank god we are alone. I smile as I feel the shockwave of the impact travel up my arms. Time suddenly resumes at full speed as his spinning body crumples to the ground.

"HEY?!" I hear Orin yell from behind me.

I turn to face him to and notice that the blond girl is where to be seen, but I pay it no mind. I have bigger things to worry about. I notice that he is trying to pull something from his belt, but with his belt undone. It is proving to be somewhat difficult. Thinking fast, I throw the bar at him. Not really hard, just enough to be a distraction.

I watch with great satisfaction as he catches the bar with his hands. Without missing a beat I run up and kick him as hard as I can in the chest. Sending him flying back over a workout bench that is behind him. Jumping over the bench and his sprawled out body I grab him by the collar of his armor and punch him in the head as hard as can.

I let go of his limp body and smile at what I just did. Straighting myself I stagger over to a weight rack. As feelings of rage and disgust are quickly replaced with fear and excitement. Gathering my nerves and pushing the fear back. I glance around to see if I can see the blond girl. As I run my hand that is starting to ache from hitting Orin.

"_Well I'm impressed you did that very efficiently. Using surprise to take them out…though I would kill them, but that is just me. But you really shouldn't be so reluctant to embrace that side of you." _Selina says as she walks over to the where Orin is lying.

"I've told you before I'm not like that; just cuz you are made up of those parts of me doesn't mean I'm that way too. So knock it the fuck off." I snapback

I watch as she turns and walks closer to me. With a predatory look on her face. "_My dear Eric. You are more like me then you know. And soon you see that."_ As she says that she walks forward into me disaggregateing into red ash as she does.

Shaking off her words. I grab the torn shirt, under garments, jump suit that are on the ground, and start looking for their owner.

I have looked around half of the gym when I pass by the doors to the locker rooms. I stop as I catch something faint, like a gasp. Peering into the darkness. I start to making out the outline of someone cowering in the corner.

Slowly I enter the room, and cautiously start to make my way over to her. When my eyes finally adjust to the dim light. I notice that I'm being watched. This time though she doesn't have that pleading look in them. This time it's the look of fear, maybe anger, or both it is hard to tell. Taking a deep breath I start my slow and careful trek toward her. When I got close enough I kneel in front of her, and place her clothes on the ground. I reach out to show her that I mean no harm. When suddenly she screams, jumps up, and shoving me to the ground.

Dazed and confused. I watch her as she quickly slide down the row of lockers, never once taking her eyes off of me. "Ok my mistake" I whisper more to myself then to her. Pushing myself off my ass, I look back at her. A part of me just wants to leave and save myself, but another part. A part buried deep inside, wants to help, to help her any way possible. I look at her as a small smile comes to my lip. Guess the old me is not dead yet.

I slowly move toward her again, but this time I'm a little more careful as I get within reaching distance of her. Again she tries to push me away but this time I'm ready. I grab her wrists and cross them in front of her, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything to you. So please stop fighting." I whisper to her as she continues struggling to get free.

She tries a few more times to pull free before looking up at me with her ice blue eyes. Before I know it she yanks her wrists free, and wraps her arms around me hugging me tightly. I stand there stunned at the fact that I now have this girl clinging on to me, but then again with what she just went through. Who knows how one would react?

As my mind processes what happening. I instinctively wrap my arms around her to comfort her and for the first time I see how small she really is. Her head comes up to under my chin. I look down as I feel her shaking in my arms, as she quietly cries.

"Shhh... it's over." I whisper, knowing that it's a lie, but it just feels right to say. I can hear her mumble something but I can't make out what it was, but I can guess what she said. I look back at the doorway as I run my hand over her bare back.

_Shit I forgot that she is naked. _

Pulling her away from me. "Look we need to get the hell out of here, but first you need to get some clothes on." I say as I look down at her perky breasts to emphasize my meaning. She quickly shoves me away as her face turns a dark red, and runs over to where her clothes laying. I can't help but to watch her naked ass run into the dark with a smile.

"_I must say that was very heartwarming there for a second. You do have good taste, she is really cute. I can see why you can't take your eyes off of her."_ Selina says as she appears sitting on a bench smiling at me.

"I'm not watching her" I quietly snap as I give Selina a dirty look.

"_HA…you can say whatever you want. But you forget, I'm part of what you desire, so I know better."_ She says as she lays down on the bench stretching out her perfect form.

I watch with disgust, more for the fact that she is right. This sucks being taunted by someone who knows almost better then you know yourself. I let my gaze fall to the ground as I let myself become lost in my thoughts

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I see a fully clothed one-hundred, well as much as one could be with what they give her. Why they make the female jumpsuits here so tight I will never know. Must of been designed by a man. She has her blue jumpsuit zip up about half way. As I look at her in her very tight fitting outfit I notice that she has a smirk on her face like she knows something.

Suddenly she shoves me back into the lockers and leans in with her arm pressing against my throat. "Just cuz you saved me doesn't mean that you will be getting anything in return. And don't try to say that you weren't checking me out." She hisses with an odd accent that I can't place.

I stand there in shock by her sudden burst of anger, but my shock is quickly replaced by my own anger. That she would assume that I only had one reason for helping her. Without thinking I roughly shove her away. Grabbing her jumpsuit as she is falls backwards. I throw her into the spot that she had me in. I use my knee to lift her up so I could look her in the eye. I see the her anger is has now been replaced with shock

"If I wanted anything like that I could have easily taken it, at any time." I whisper as I bring myself inches from her face. "But that is not the reason why I did it… So _**friend**_ it is up to you to believe that or not." I cooly reply smiling.

Pushing back with my free arm and I let her fall to the ground with a thump. Taking few steps back, I give her some space to decide. I feel the anger pounding in my head. I don't even know her and she is already pissing me off.

_Not a good start._

"_See, my lov, you are a monster. I can feel your anger toward her. She insulted your integrity, and you want to slam her head into the lockers... Don't you, you still can do it… You know"_ Selina says as she sits up to look at me.

Ignoring Selina's comment I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I may hate her with every fiber of my being but she is right. I have had lost control in the past, and right now I'm to that breaking point. One little thing and I'm going to snap. I open my eyes and look back down as see a pair of blue eyes staring back up at me

"Jerk!" she quickly growls kicking me in the shin.

I feel the pain explode over my lower leg. Grabbing my left shin, I start hopping backwards. Only to hit the bench that's behind me, causing me fall backwards. Wedging myself between the lockers and the bench.

"What the fuck was that for?" I say through clenched teeth as I do my best to ignore the pain that is now pulsing over my shin.

"That was for dropping me. You ass." She says as she walks up to me, looking down at me with a big smile on her face.

I look back at her and I can't help but smile back at the situation. Here I am wedged in between the lockers and a bench. The small girl who put me there, laughing at me. I feel my anger instantly disappear as I start to laugh at what I gotten myself into.

She holds out her hand, but I shake my head no. "I have to attempt to save what little dignity that I might have left." I comment as I start to maneuvering myself out of my odd position.

"You mean you had some?" She counters before laughter overtakes her

"_I stand corrected...I like her. Now I can see why you fancy her. Even if she is blond."_ Selina says walking behind her, giving her a longing look. Before smiling at me and disintegrating into red ash again.

"OK it was not _that_ funny, you know. Anyways we need to get out of here before they wake up. You know how long it's been?" I ask as I lift myself up and out from in between the locker, and the bench

"It's been about fifteen minutes from when you hit Sam in the head." She comments as she makes her behind the row of lockers humming. I just shake my head as the humming gets stuck in my head.

"Well that's a lot better than I thought, but that does not help that we are l..." I stop talking when the sound of the door being unlocked hits me. Gimping past the lockers I see one-hundred standing by the door that now has a soft green glow over the lock interface.

"What...How the hell did you do that?" I ask pointing to the door.

"You pick up a few things when you've been here as long as I have." She comments with a shrug.

Shaking my head as a small smile comes to my face. I Walk up to the door and press the hologram. The door opens quietly, bathing both one-hundred and me in white light. Staining to keep my eyes open I peek my head pass the open door checking the hallway.

Seeing nothing but an empty hallway. I look back over my shoulder and nod to one-hundred. Without a word she slips past me and I in turn follow her. We both move down the hallway quietly. As we through the hallway I notice that there are no cameras lining the ceiling like where the holding cells are.

_That is little odd, but if it works in our favor I'll take it._

I'm too busy looking up at the missing cameras. I did not see that one-hundred has stopped at the corner, I somehow manage to avoid running right into her as she slowly peeks around a corner. Suddenly she pulls herself back. Slamming her shoulder into my chest.

"Fuck." she whispers as she peeks around the corner again before spinning and grabbing my arm. Pulling me down into different hallway.

"Where is...I know it is here somewhere." she mumbles as she continues to pull me along.

"Ah ha." she says stopping in front of a door.

"What is this?" I ask rubbing my wrist where she was holding on to me with a death grip. As I watch her walk up to the door.

"Some place to hide." She replies as she presses the button on the door.

Again she grabs my arm and pulls me into the room as the door opens swiftly. Right when I pass the doorway. She hits a button and the door closes plunging the small room into darkness.

"_Mmmm a small and dark place. Could be fun..."_

I shake my head ignoring Selina's comment. Her dirty comments are getting really tiresome.

"Umm I...I never had to say thank you before. So… thank you. Why did you help me anyways. It had nothing to do with you, but now they will make your life here a living nightmare." She says meekly breaking the silence blackness, and taking my mind off of Selina.

"I could not live with myself if I didn't do something. I don't think they can make my nightmare worse than it already is. Anyways I think Dr. Sauiole would be cross with them if they did anything to me" I comment with a chuckle

"What do you mean cross?" she asks.

"Umm …I think I'm part of a project or something." I say shrugging, even though I know she can't see me doing it.

"Oh well that would explain the black jump suit then."

"Explain what?"

"Really you haven't figure that out yet?"

"Humor me will you."

"OK fine. Orange, standard population. Blue biotic or shows biotic abilities. Black part of a project. White….well I really don't know. Only seen a few. Some say that they are the worse most violent, others say that they are traitors to Cerberus, but me I don't know." She answers with a slight irritation to her voice.

"That would explain the black alright." I reply as the truth sinks in. I always thought that's what it meant but to be told it just mades it worse.

"Wait…you're that new guy. The one who broke Mr. Hues's nose" She quickly replays as excitement fills her voice.

"Yea… that's me…I guess." I reply quietly. Rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ha, and here I thought he was just blowing smoke." She says with a lighter tone in her voice.

The mention of the man from that first day didn't do much to lighten my already darken mood. I readjust myself in the cramped room only to hit something with my foot. Causing it to clang against something else .

"Is there a light in here?' I ask.

I'm given the answer as a dim light illuminates above us. As I look around the room I see that we're in a cleaning closet of some sort. I look down to see a small blond girl looking back up at me. She had her hair cut in what looked like a bob style. She had town boyish look about her, with small lips, medium high cheek bones, hell I even think I saw dimples too. All in all very cute, though I did see the start of a black eye starting where Samuel slapped her.

She turns her head to look at the door and that is when I see the start of a tattoo under her right ear. It looked like some sort of tribal design. It goes down her neck, and disappears under her shirt. Funny that I did not see that before.

"So do you have a name, or should I just keep calling you one-hundred?' I ask as I try to keep our small conversation going. I miss talking to people.

She turns back to look at me and tilts her head slightly to the right. "Maia, my name is Maia. I...I never had anyone ask that here." She whispers as the look of sorrow comes across her face.

"Maia tha…" I'm suddenly cut off as she cups her hand cover my month. She quickly turns her head back to the door. Keeping quiet I strain to hear what she is listening to, or for. After a few tense moments I start making out voices.

"Hey mike you hear what the Council did this morning, the Alliance asked for some help to stop the raiders that are attacking Arvuna, and they told them that it is not Council's problem. That the Alliance knew the risk when they went out into the Terminus Systems." a voice gruffly says from the other side.

"Yea I heard. Those alien bastards, if we need help its fuck off, but if they need help we need to drop everything a help. Man we really need to take control o..." I hear another voice reply as it fades into the distance.

Letting out the breath I didn't know I'm holding. I reach up and remove her hand from my mouth. "Well that was exciting now wasn't it?" I playfully say, still holding onto her hand, but I notice that she is still looking at the door.

"Maia?" I ask looking at her questioningly. That seemed to snap her out of whatever that was. She pulls her hand out of mine and looks at me blankly. "You ok?"

"Yea…" she says as she shakes her head. Turning around she reaches for the door panel. "We need to the hell get out of here. Before Sam and Orin wake up or are found."

"But where" I ask. "We are on a space station. We can't hide forever."

She opens the door and again we are greeted by a blinding white light. Squinting I watch her quickly move out to the end of the hallway. Looking around the corner she waves for me to follow. Not needing to be told twice I start off down the hallway toward her. I don't like going in blind but I don't have much of a choice at this point.

"If we avoid getting caught, they'll forget or decide that it is not worth their time to come after me…I mean us. Sorry not used to having someone with me." She says as she looks over her shoulder.

"It cool." I replay with a smile.

"If we make it to the lunchroom I think we can buy our time there…come on let's go before another patrol comes by." She says as she slips around the corner, and out of my sight.

Not wanting to be left behind, i sprint after her. It does not take long for me to be right behind her once again. I easily keep pace with her with the help of my long legs. After a few minutes of sneaking around the halls and down a few flights of stairs. I'm so happy that we found some stairs. It is so much faster than that damn elevator. We make it to the lunch room. I stop at the door as pushes the door open and steps inside.

I have never been in there during normal lunch time. "To keep me isolated" from what Dr. Novakovsky once said when I brought up the fact that there is almost no one in there with me. There were maybe a handful of inmates with me. Most look lost and scared of their own shadows, but now from what I can see through the small window it's packed.

_Shit_

Swallowing the lump that is forming in my throat I follow her in.

I try my best to keep up with her as she makes her way through the crowded room. Which is easier said than done. Most of the inmates here are wearing the standard orange jumpsuits, but I did see a bunch of people wearing blue, and few black, like the one I'm now wearing.

_I wonder project they are part of._

She makes her way over to a mostly empty table and sits down at it, I quickly follow her lead. As I near the table I see that a few inmates are looking at me and pointing. Causes me to get butterflies in my stomach. When I reach the table and sit down I see that there are three other inmates here, but all we got out of them was a quick glance and then they went back their food.

I really don't want to be here. I know that I stand out like a sore thumb. I have never dealt anyone here and now I'm noticing that more and more people are looking over this way. Glancing over to Maia I notice that she is staring at something across the room very intently.

Following her glare, I see another table with about twelve inmates gathered around it. Most are wearing the blue jumpsuits, there are two that are wearing orange. They all look like that they are engrossed in a deep conversion.

That's when I notice in the center of the group, a small Asian looking girl. Who is looking directly at us. That is when it clicks Maia is having the stare down with this other girl. Slowly I see other people in the group stop talking as they notice the staredown.

I reach over to place my hand on her shoulder. When one of the other occupants at our table start to choke. Looking at them I notice that two of them had already left and the last one is coughing up his food. Looking at him I notice the fear in his eyes.

_That can't be good_.

Dropping my hand to the table, I slowly turn around at see the same bear of a man standing behind me with a grin on his face. Flanking either side of him is two inmates both intimidating in their own right.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the sleeping princess." Mr. Hues says as he smile turns into a frown.

Jumping from my seat I start running for the door. Only to be forcefully pulled back by someone. Who grabs my arms and holds them behind my back. The other walks up and slams his fist into my stomach as hard as he can. The air is forced out of my lungs, and my legs give out from the pain. The guy that is behind me suddenly lets go and I collapse to the floor gasping for air. Grabbing my stomach I can taste bile in my mouth. Spitting out the bitter taste I start inching my way over to the closest table.

"Now see what you made me go and do. If you didn't try to run away. They wouldn't of done anything to you." He says laughing.

Looking up from my hunched position. I see that Maia is nowhere to be seen. Good one less thing to worry about. Things are already bad enough. While im looking for Maia I notice that one of the food trays that the other inmates were useing has somehow ended up over by me.

_Might be able to use that…_

"I never got to say thank you for giving me that bloody nose. And also I never got to welcome you to our happy home." He says getting the room to erupte into cheers and laughter.

I look around as I struggle to stand and see that everyone was watching me, or I would say us. As turn to face Mr. Hues and my own distraction. I reach behind me and grab one of the trays. To my surprise and joy I felt the familiar cold touch of metal in my hand**. **

"I didn't know you wanted everyone to know that you got beat by the new kid Mr. Hues, but hey if that's what you want." I say with a chuckle.

"YES EVERYONE IT IS TRUE. I KNOCKED HIS BIG ASS OUT AND WITHOUT EVEN TRYING." I yell. To my surprise I got the crowd to cheer even louder. Looking back at Mr. Hues see that his face is blood red.

"You Dolbo yeb." He mutters.

At this point I have no clue what to do. All I know is that angry people don't think straight. So I might be able to survive this shit that I'm in.

"Get him" he says through clenched teeth.

At that moment the closest inmate to me throws a quick jab, but with the shit that they pumped me with I'm faster. I whip up the metal tray and use it as a shield. Inmate yells from the pain as he hit the metal tray bending it. Not letting go of my shield, I sidestep him and swing it as hard as I can at the side of his head.

I didn't even have time to enjoy watching his body crumple to the floor. As my back explodes in pain from a sucker punch. The force of the punch caused me to stumble and trip over the body of the inmate that I just took out.

I somehow manage to regain my footing. Just in time to turn and duck a right hook. Not wanting to waste the a perfect opening I throw a right hook into his unguarded midsection with all my weight. Taking a step back, I re-grip the bent tray in both hand and swing up with everything that I have, hitting him perfectly in the face, sending him over onto his back. Dropping the now mangled metal tray, I turn to face the man who antagonized his brawl. Only to have what felt like a bull hit me in the chest, sending me flying backwards over my previous opponents.

I lay there on top of the other two inmates, wheezing in pain and gasping for air. I try to focus on the light above as dark spots start popping into my vision. I feel the pain start to worsen causing me to cough. When I'm pulled from my painful rest as someone grabs me and starts to lift me up. I strain to open my eyes, and when I do I see Mr. Hues face was so close I can smell his rancid breath making me cough more violently.

"Time to fly princess" he says with a grin.

'"Please no" I weakly replay.

"Too bad"

I can feel the ground disappear from under my feet, as he lifts me over his head like a rag doll. With all the pain that is still over my body there is nothing else I can do, but let this man throw me like a ball. I feel my body sway, and next thing I know I'm flying over the heads of some of the inmates that are gathered around us. My vision comes back to me right as I collide with a group of inmates that are not move quick enough.

Something under me send a ripple of pain through my back causing me to come back fromunconsciousness. As the fog of pain starts to slowly lift from my mind I remember what just happened. I force myself off of the inmates that were still under me. As start to crawl over to one of the nearby tables. I can hear the crowd cheering as their sick desire for blood is being quenched.

"Maybe pissing him off was not a good idea" I mumble to myself. As I reach the table and I throw myself on of the stools that surrounds it.

''_Well I could've told you that Lov''_ Selina says as she walks from the crowd and crouches by me.

''_This is not would I want for you. He is going to kill you if you don't do it first.''_ she says with a grim tone in her voice.

"How the fuck I'm going to do that" I mutter as I spit out more blood.

"_Look under the table lov."_ She quickly comments pointing to my left.

Glancing over to my left, under the table I see what looks like a handle. Of something, struggling through the pain I reach for it. As soon as I feel my finger wrap around the handle. I jerk my arm, pulling it free from its little nook. I stare at it for a few moments before I realize what I have in my hand. I have a prison shank. A small crude metal blade with a taped up handle.

"Kill him first? Shit...I don't think that I can" I say as I look down at the crude weapon in my hand.

''_Well then. He going to kill you, he has no problem with that Lov. So I would suggest that you suck it up and do it''_ she says as she looks behind me.

"Easy for you to say" I mumble as i follow her gaze to see Mr. Hues basking in the glory of kicking my ass.

"Damn what a cocky ass." I grumble noticing that he is not even trying to finish what he started.

''Where is that little blond bitch at.'' I hear him bellow.

"Shit." I say as my heart drops. I know exactly what he's going to do.

I push myself up to my feet with the help of the table as I watch the crowd part and the small Asian girl. Walks forward with Maia in a headlock.

"Ahh there you are. I'm so glad that you could make it one-hundred, and just in time to witness the death of your new friend here." he laughs as he runs a large finger down her face.

"And after that… I'm going to have some fun with you." he says as he leans down and kisses her.

She quickly pulls away and spits in his face, I see her say something, but I can't make it out as the crowd of onlookers erupts in laughter. Mr. Hues pulls back and backhands her knocking her out of the Asians grip and on the floor.

_Where the hell are the guards. _

"Just for that." He says reaching down and grabbing her by the hair.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you."

I watch in horror as he slowly lifts her off the ground by her hair. Her screams of pain that I hear over the crowd. Cuts through me like a knife. My mind starts coming up with different images of what he can do to her. I feel my heart start to speed up as my anger rises with each one.

I don't know why, but for some reason I feel protective of this girl, just like how I was with my younger cousins. An image him fucking her suddenly pops into my head, and something in me snaps.

I start running straight at him completely Ignoring the pain as I watch him continue tormenting Maria. I notice the crowd around us were getting quite as more inmates start to notice that I'm on the move. I throw myself on his back as I closed the gap between us. I use my left arm to anchor myself on his back, and I bring my right arm over with my hand still clutching the shank.

I plunge the crude blade into the base of his neck and pull back with all the strength that I had left in me. I can feel a warm liquid begin to flow over my hands and arms as the shank roughly rips through the muscle and tendons in his neck. The rage that is running through my veins blinds me to the reality of what it really is happening.

When my right arm pulls the knife free from his neck. I push myself off of his back with my left hand. Causing him to stumble forward pawing at his throat. Taking a few steps back, I watch as Mr. Hues stager about like a drunk. Never once letting my eyes off of the man whose life is now flowing freely from him. He starts to turn, before collapsing onto the ground and rolling onto his back.

A smirk comes to my face as I watch with contentment as he claws at the fountain of blood coming from his wound. I see him give a final gasp for life before succumbing to my attack.

"_Now that is what I call entertainment lov. Nicely done."_ I hear Selina say snapping me out of my rage induced trance.

I drop the shank and stumble backwards as the realization of what I just did finally hits home. I feel my stomach lurch at the thought that I just killed a human. But strangely I don't feel remorse or regret for I have done.

_Why do I feel happy?_

I look around at the other inmates, and see them standing there in silence. Some are looking at the now lifeless body of Mr. Hues, and while the rest are looking at me. I look over the body of my victim and see Maia looking back at me with blood splattered on her face. My heart drops as I finally realize that Dr. Sauiole and Selina are both correct.

_I'm nothing but the monster that they say I am._

I look down at my hands that are dripping blood on to the floor and my shoes. Again I feel my stomach jump from the sight.

"Where is that asshole?" I hear a very heavily Irish accented man call out from the other side of the room. Just like Moses parting the red sea. All the inmates part a path from the doorway directly to where I stand with the body at my feet.

"So I see you've been busy." Samuel says as he nears the circle with Orin in tow. Now he is not wearing that helmet, most likely due to me cracking it in half

"I can say that Mr. Hues will be missed, but he won't. Still killing an inmate gives you a few days in the hole. Hitting me though, gets you. Me kicking your arse." He says as he closes the distance. I see the entire group of inmates widen the circle, in preparation for another fight.

I close my eyes in preparation for what will come. With all the turmoil of feelings and thoughts from what I just did. I don't care what will become of me. I let out a sigh as one though rings in my mind over and over again. There is something really wrong with me for me not to have any remorse for what I have done.

"Corporal Dougall, if you touch subject one-zero-seven you will be the one spending time in solitary confinement." a disembodied voice sudden rumbles throughout the lunch room. Causing me to snap my eyes open to see Samuel skid to a halt a few feet from me.

"Take him to the solitary confinement level 3 Corporal, and again unharmed."

"You are a damn lucky piece of shit boy." He spits out at me as he slowly walks up to me. "Too bad you resisted"

"Wha..." the words did not have a chance to finish as he throws a quick right hook, knocking me out cold.

My cheek sudden erupts in pain causing me wake up with a start. I start to flail about but a set of strong hands holds me down.

"You are lucky that Dr. Novakovsky and Dr. Sauiole are so dam interested in you. That is the only reason you are still breathing."

I open my eye to see a dark figure over me. But in the dim light I can see the fiery red hair and pissed off look on his face. I can feel my heart start to race as I realize the name that goes to the dark figure. Who knows what he's going to do to me now.

"Who said that is lucky" I dryly reply as he push me down in to the cot as he stands up and walk over to the doorway

"Ha. True. Now you get to live with the knowledge of knowing that everything that I'm going to do to One hundred is all your fault, and you can't stop Me." he laughs as he walks out of the door and it slams shut.

I jump and run to the door to slam my fist into it before I even realize that I got up. I stand looking at the door in the darkness, holding my now throbbing hand. I drop my head in defeat as my imagination start playing sick and perverted images in my head. Shaking my head free of the images. I walk back over to the cot that I was on.

"_You really know how to fuck things up. Not only for yourself but for others also"_ I hear Selina say from the dark

"Will you just shut the fuck up? I really don't want to deal with your shit right now." I snap as I look around the darken room. There is a small slit of light coming from the bottom of the door, other than that there is no light here at all, but that small amount of light is enough to illuminate a small cot and the toilet

_Well at least it is a toilet and not a bucket._

Reaching the cot, I let myself fall on to it and bury my face in my hands. I just then realize that I never cleaned my hands of Mr. Hues's blood. I feel the familiar sting in my eyes as tears start to form. Not from sadness but from frustration with everything that I've been through. But mostly for the simple fact that a part of me enjoyed in killing Mr. Hues, in seeing him suffer. That thought makes me slightly sick to my stomach.

"_Nothing better than some quiet time alone….don't you think Lov"_ Selina says with a slight chuckle.

Sighing I let my head fall to the cot. "This is going to be a long nite." I whisper.

* * *

**A/N hope someone out there liked it. Please review and let me know what I'm doing wrong. Or what I'm doing right if anything.**

Yes i know i need a Bata, but I'm done with that BS.

Till next chapter. and yes there is another chapter.


End file.
